Heartless
by ErinJordan
Summary: A crime wave involving teenage boys has hits the town of Bayport. The authorities suspect a new terrorist organization called "Heartless" is behind it the crimes. The Hardy Brothers are determined to stop this organization from recruiting teens. While trying to free their friend Tony who was forced to join Heartless. Will Frank and Joe become Heartless in order to save their friend
1. Chapter 1

**(Do not own Hardy Boys) It might help to read ****A Friend in Need first to get a better understanding. It's optional  
**

**The Hardy Boys**

**(Heartless)**

**Sequel: A Friend in Need**

**Chapter 1**

* * *

Frank Hardy woke up Monday morning to the sunlight peaking through his bedroom window. The clock on his nightstand read six-thirty. He got out of bed and made his way to the bathroom. Summer vacation had just ended. To say it was an eventful vacation was an understatement. Now it was time to get ready for his Senior year of high school. That got Frank thinking of his friend, Tony Prito.

Tony and his father Aldo, along with Tony's son Little Antonio, had to leave Bayport soon after his mother Simone Prito's funeral. Frank couldn't believe it had only been a week since the nightmare with Heartless began. Tony would be taking classes online.

"It doesn't seem right. Tony should be graduating high school with his friends."

Tony was a witness to a murder in Italy. The murdered victim was an Network agent Carmine Devereux. The suspect, Robert Santos, was the owner of an Italian eatery in Italy. Also known as Sei Duro, he was the ring leader of Heartless, a new terrorist organization.

It all started when Tony and his parents went to Italy over spring break. It was his mother's dying wish to see where she grew up one last time. Tony had trouble coping with his mother's illness. He meets Angela Santos the daughter of Robert Santos in Italy. They get too involved with each other. As the Hardy brothers found out later on, Angela was using Tony to recruit him into Heartless. Angela knew Tony was in a vulnerable state dealing with his mother's illness, and she used that to her advantage.

The Gray Man a top Network agent, informed the Hardy brothers and their famous detective father, Fenton Hardy, about Heartless. They sent out their "recruiters" to search for new recruits. Heartless preyed on the weak and the most vulnerable, like runaway teens, or teens with broken homes falling into the wrong crowd. Girls as wells as boys were welcome. However, teenage boys were their main target.

Then Angela came to Bayport and walked into Prito's restaurant six months later. She surprised Tony with the news he had a six month old baby boy named Antonio. That was when Santos showed up and threatened Tony because of his involvement with Angela and his witness of the murder. In order for Tony to see his son he had to do three things.

One was to keep his mouth shut about the murder in Italy. The second one Frank still couldn't believe: Angela had given Tony the murder weapon to kill Joe. Santos had ties with the Assassins. Devereux found out the Assassins have a hit list for a million dollars for each Hardy dead or alive. Joe was on top of that hit list. The Assassins wanted Joe because in their eyes he killed Al-Rousasa. Santos had attempted to sell Joe as well as Frank to the terrorist organization. Thanks to the Gray Man, Joe was saved in time.

Frank could still hear the words of The Gray Man playing over and over in his head:

"The Assassins are no longer active. Heartless has taken over their organization. Most of the Assassin's members are now part of Heartless. They killed those that refuse to join. These people are more aggressive. They don't care about anyone or anything, except money, power and revenge. The second in command has taken his place as the ring leader."

The third thing: Tony had to sign a contract and seal it with his blood to join Heartless. The only way out was by death. Frank shuddered at the thought of how many times Tony had tried to kill himself. It was either kill Joe or himself.

Thankfully, Tony was having therapy sessions with Dr. Stevens to help him cope with his ordeal. Fenton and Sam made preparations for Tony, Aldo and Little Antonio to go into a safe house. Fenton even made arrangements for Dr. Stevens to keep his therapy sessions with Tony. Dr. Stevens had given the okay to release Tony for his mom's funeral. He thought it would be good for Tony to have closure with his mom. Someone had to stay with him at all times given his suicidal tendencies. Frank and Joe have vowed to find away to get Tony out of Heartless and put them out of business for good.

Suddenly, Frank was hit with a flashback of the night he found Joe in the bathroom about to take a handful of sleeping pills. He literally had to fight Joe to keep him alive. Just like the night Iola died. Joe blames himself for her death. Frank knew his little brother was taking this ordeal with Tony pretty hard. "Joe." He could not explain it, an uneasy feeling came over him.

"I'm sure he's fine. I probably better go check on him anyway."

After, Frank quickly got out of the shower and got dressed. He walked through the bathroom that connected to his brother's room. He opened the door to an empty bedroom. Joe's bed looked like it hadn't been slept in.

Frank started to panic. Usually, Joe was found buried under his covers sleeping away. Frank always had to pry his little brother out of bed, which made them ten minutes late for school every time.

"Joe?" Frank quickly went down the back stairs leading to the kitchen. His heart dropped when he found Joe lay slumped over the kitchen table.

Frank shook his brother's shoulder "Joe!"

To his of relief, Frank saw movement coming from his little brother. Then he heard,"Frank?"

Joe's eyes fluttered open. He slowly sat up, rubbing them tiredly. "What time is it?"

"It's six thirty in the morning." Frank answered, taking a seat across from Joe. He could see dark circles around Joe's eyes. "Are you alright?'

"I was having trouble sleeping."

"Tony?"

"Yeah."

"Why didn't you wake me up?" Frank asked with concern for his little brother.

"No reason for both of us to lose sleep, " Joe said yawning, then shrugged his shoulders. "I'm so angry and frustrated. Tony is in the middle of this fighting for his life. Why don't they just come after us? Instead of going after people that are close to us, I mean. It's like the perfect revenge."

"Joe, I'm as angry and frustrated as you are." Frank let out a deep sigh, as he ran a hand through his brown hair. "I hate it when our friends get hurt. All because someone wants revenge on us."

"How are we going to get Tony out of Heartless?" Joe asked worriedly.

"Well I do have an idea," Frank replied, "However, Dad won't like it."

Joe raised an eyebrow, but before he could respond, Fenton walked into the kitchen.

"Dad, won't like what?" Fenton asked cautiously, " I'm sorry to intrude. I couldn't help overhearing your conversation."

"Now, what won't I like?"

"I'll tell you later." Frank said, as his mother walked into the kitchen.

"Joe, are you okay?" Laura's eyes widened, when she saw his pale face.

"I'm okay, mom. Just having trouble sleeping."

"I'll fix us some breakfast. " Laura said, as she went over to the stove to make breakfast."Maybe, you will feel better."

"No, thank you mom. I'm not hungry. Guess I'll get ready for school." Joe stood up then went upstairs.

"I'm worried about him." Laura said softly.

"Me too."Fenton looked at Frank, "Is Joe having trouble sleeping?"

'Yeah" Frank replied," I'm afraid if we don't figure out how to get Tony out of Heartless..."

"We're going to lose Joe."

* * *

**To be continue...Please review. I'll try to up date soon  
**


	2. Chapter 2

(Do not own Hardy Boys)

The Hardy Boys

(Heartless)

Sequel: A Friend in Need

Chapter 2

* * *

Frank pulled into a school parking spot. He glanced over at Joe, who was just staring complacently out of the window. He was unusually quite. Suddenly filled with concern, Frank put his hand on Joe's shoulder.

"Joe, Are you alright ?"

Joe, still staring out the window. responded, "Yeah, I'm fine."

"Joe, Talk to me."

"I'm fine."

"No, you're not," Frank argued, "Joe, this is me you're talking to. I know when something is bothering you. Please tell me... what's wrong?"

Joe turned to Frank.

"Why are we here?" he said in one breath, "We should be working on getting Tony out of Heartless."

"Well, Joe, in a way we are."

"What do you mean?"

"Joe, remember Tony isn't the only one being targeted by Heartless," Frank explained as he looked around at the students going into the school, "Heartless has Recruiters out there searching for new recruits. Bayport High would be a perfect place for Heartless to hit. Like the Gray Man said, they prey on the weak and the most vulnerable. Teens who are loners or are in broken homes, falling into the wrong crowd. Girls as wells as boys are welcome. However, teenage boys are their main target."

"Well that narrows it down a bit," Joe said sarcastically, rolling his eyes, "It's a pretty big school, Frank. What are we suppose to do? Go around and ask every student if they're loners or have broken homes."

"No, we will just keep our eyes and ears open," said Frank. He excused his little brother's sarcastic tone, knowing he was tired and stressed out.

"We can ask our friends to help, too."

"Whatever you say, big brother," Joe grumbled as he got out of the van and walked away.

Frank just shook his head. "I won't lose you, little brother," he whispered under his breath.

* * *

Joe, are you going to be alright?" Frank asked, walking Joe to his locker. He saw the tension in his little brother's eyes.

"Frank, for the last time, I'm fine!" Joe snapped, slamming his locker door so loudly that everyone around them jump.

"Just leave me alone!" He shouted again. Then he stormed off before Frank had time to reply.

Frank let out a frustrated sigh, running a hand through his brown hair. "I won't lose you, little brother," he vowed to himself.

Suddenly, eighteen-year-old Callie Shaw walked up beside her boyfriend, who was still quite lost in his thoughts.

"Frank? Are you alright?"

Frank felt Callie's hand slide into his.

"He's scaring me Callie," Frank replied, furrowing his eyebrows together in worry.

"Who?"

"Joe."

"Let me guess, does it have to do with Tony?"

"Yeah. Joe is taking this ordeal with Tony pretty hard..." Frank's voice trailed off. Callie squeezed his hand, letting him vent. "He blames himself for what happened to Tony. Just like the night Iola died. Joe still blames himself for her death. I keep having flashbacks from the night Joe almost..."

Frank swallowed a lump in his throat before continuing. "If I have to fight Joe again to keep him alive," He turned to Callie, "I will."

"But it's not going to happen again," Frank went on, his chilling words running down Callie's spine, "If Joe dies, a part of me will die too. I can't lose my little brother."

* * *

Joe sat down on the bottom step of the stairwell before heading to Mr. Haley's English class. The bell had rung and classes were already in session. He was already ten minutes late for class, but he didn't care. He was alone, and needed time to cool off and think. He hated going off on Frank like that. Joe knew his big brother was just worried about him.

"It's happening all over again," Joe though, "Just like Iola. Now, Tony is in the middle of fighting for his life. Who will be next? My parents, Chet, Biff, or Phil? Callie or Vanessa? I care about Vanessa very much. We've been dating for only two years, I just don't know what I would do if anything happen to her. Why can't they just come after me instead of going after the people closest to me?"

Joe sighed very deeply and heavily.

"Then there's Frank, my big brother and best friend. The one person who means more to me then anything."

Joe knew he would rather die than to let anything happen to Frank.

"There is only one thing to do: distance myself from everyone. No one will ever get hurt because of me ever again..."

Joe jumped when a firm hand gripped his shoulder.

"Hey Hardy."

He looked up to see a tall, stocky, eighteen-year-old Kurtis Shepherd standing next to him. Besides him was Jackson Fontain, about the same age but with a more athletic built. These two were always picking on someone. Joe felt like today was his turn.

"Oh, I'm sorry," Kurtis said, pretending to care, "Did I scare you? Aren't you friends with Prito?"

"Why do you want to know?" Joe asked, narrowing his eye. He was not sure where this was going.

"We just want to know if it's true. That Prito is in the loony bin, because he tried to kill himself."

"Tony just lost his mother," Joe said, feeling his temper starting to rise, "He left town for some personal time with his family."

"Well, I hear Prito has a kid," Jackson said, turning to Kurtis with a wild grin on his face. They both looked at each other, laughing. "He always had such a way with women. I'm surprised he had to go all the way to Italy to get one pregnant. "

"You think it's funny," Joe shot back, feeling the need to defend his friend, "Leave him alone. Tony hasn't done anything to you."

"We don't like your friend," Jackson said in matter-of-fact tone, "If Prito knows whats good for him, he'll stay gone for good."

"Or better yet," Kurtis said, lowering his voice and giving Joe an evil look, "Prito should do us all a favor and kill himself."

Joe's face turned pale, then brick-red. He felt pressure building up inside of him. He knew he was about to explode; he just couldn't help himself.

"Shut your mouth," Joe hissed, "Before I shut it for you."

"Go ahead, Hardy," Kurtis taunted, looking absolutely delighted at his outburst, "If you think you're man enough. We don't like you either."

That was all Joe could take. He stood up, nose to nose, with Kurtis. Kurtis shoved Joe hard on the chest, sending him into Jackson.

Jackson pinned Joe's arms behind his back. Kurtis punched Joe hard in the pit of his stomach. Joe fell to the floor, gasping out of pain. Before he could make a move, Kurtis and Jackson kicked Joe repeatedly in the stomach. Joe felt something hit him on the back of his head, then everything went black.

* * *

**To be continue...Please review. Thank you. I'll try to up date soon**


	3. Chapter 3

**Do not own the Hardy Boys. Thank you for the reviews. Keep them coming.**

**The Hardy Boys**

**(Heartless)**

**Sequel: A Friend in Need**

**Chapter 3**

* * *

Frank rushed out of class the minute the bell rang, ending first period.

"Frank, I'm sure he's fine." Phil said, trying hard to keep up with him.

"I can't explain it, Phil!" Frank nearly shouted, scanning the sea of students, "I have a bad feeling that Joe is in trouble."

It always amazed Phil how close the Hardy brothers were. They were more than just brothers... they were best friends, and partners in crime solving.

The Hardy brothers were the complete opposite of each other. Frank was more logical, always thinking and planning things out before following through. Joe, by contrast, was always rushing into a situation without thinking of his own safety. Where there was one brother's weakness, there was the other brother's strength. They relied on each others' strength not only when solving a case, but in life.

This was what made them good detectives. It was almost supernatural, the way they could sense when one brother was in trouble. It was like, together, they made a whole person. If Frank sensed Joe was in trouble, then it was true. There was no doubt about it.

Phil put a comforting hand on his friend's shoulder.

"Frank."

"Yeah?"

"We'll find him."

Frank nodded as a thank you.

Suddenly, someone called out to him. "Frank!"

Frank spun around to see his friends, Biff Hooper and Chet Morton, rushing up to them.

There was a panicked look on their faces. He knew right away that something was very, very wrong.

"What's wrong?"

"Joe never showed up for class!" Biff and Chet cried in unison.

Before Frank could say anything, someone let out a blood-curdling scream. "SOMEONE HELP HIM!"

Frank flew down the hallway, barreling through the crowd of student as fast as a bull. He could hear Biff, Chet, and Phil running right behind him.

Frank's heart was pounding out of his chest. It was Vanessa doing the screaming. A crowd started gathering around the stairwell.

"SOMEONE HELP HIM!" Vanessa kept screaming, tears sliding down her face.

Frank's eyes landed on a blond-haired boy lying motionless by the stairs, eyes tightly shut.

"Joe!"

Frank knelt beside his little brother, his heart nearly pounding out of his chest. For the first time in his life, he didn't know what to do. Frank could hear everyone around him. Their voices sounding very faint and far away. It was as if they were in a tunnel. All Frank could do was stare helplessly at his little brother, lying motionless in front of him.

"Everybody step aside!" ordered Principle Dixon suddenly, a tall, dark-haired man. The school nurse, a slender women in her forties, stood beside him, and together they made their way towards them.

"I want all students and staff to report to the Auditorium immediately," Principle Dixon said in a stern voice, "Now!"

Callie put a comforting arm around Vanessa. She could feel her friend shaking, "Let's give them room to help Joe."

"I want to stay with Joe," Vanessa said in protest, tears streaming helplessly down her face.

"Vanessa, you have to calm down first!" Callie said, steering Vanessa toward the Auditorium. Silently, praying for the rights words to say, she found herself whispering, "You're not helping Joe if he sees you upset."

Vanessa just nodded okay. Teachers kept directing students to the Auditorium.

The nurse placed two fingers under Joe's neck. "He's alive," she said, "But he has a weak pulse."

She ran a hand along Joe's chest, feeling around. "He might have a few broken ribs." She touched the back of Joe's head, feeling a lump, "Looks like he might have hit his head on the floor, too. It's possible Joe might have a head injury."

The sound of sirens drew close as Biff, Chet, and Phil comes rushing into the hallway. "An ambulance just arrived." Chet informed them all.

Phil kneeled next to Frank. "I called your parents. They will meet you at the hospital."

He could see the mix of emotions on his face.

"Frank? Are you okay?" he asked tentatively.

"I will be, once I find out who did this."

Then he turned to the boy on the ground, his eyebrows furrowing together in worry.

"Joe, I'm right here," Frank said in a soothing voice, brushing a strain of blond hair out of Joe's eyes and pleading for him to respond, "Joe, just open your eyes."

Suddenly, he saw something clutched in Joe's hand. When Frank opened it up he found a small, business-type card. On it was a black heart with a blood-red outline and a spiked X through the heart.

Feeling rage building up inside of him, Frank knew very well who was responsible for this. Frank looked at Joe, this time with determination.

"I promise you, little brother. Heartless will pay."

* * *

**I didn't know how else to describe Frank and Joe relationship. The word supernatural came in to me. What do you think? Sorry this is kind of short. I will update soon. Please review.**

**To be continued...Please review**. Thank you. I'll try to up date soon


	4. Chapter 4

**Do not own the Hardy Boys. Thank you for the reviews. Keep them coming.**

**( ****I'm not good with medical terms, so if I need to add or have something wrong. Please let me know. I don't want misinformation.)**

The Hardy Boys

(Heartless)

Sequel: A Friend in Need

Chapter 4

* * *

"Don't leave me, Joe." Frank pleaded. His mind started reeling. Joe was always the center of attention. The one constantly cracking jokes, making everyone laugh and just generally being excited. Joe could never sit still for such a long period of time... even in his sleep he had to keep moving! To see Joe lying motionless by the stairs was almost unreal. He just couldn't believe it.

Frank had never felt so scared in all his life. How many close calls was it going to take? He flash-backed to the night in which he found Joe in the bathroom, about to take a handful of sleeping pills. The night Joe almost...

Frank shook the thought out of his head, taking a deep breath to calm himself. "If I have to fight Joe to keep him alive," Frank thought, "I will. I did it once, and I'll do it again. I don't want to lose you, little brother."

"I'm sure Joe will be okay," Phil said, breaking into Frank's determined thoughts. Frank was currently sitting in the waiting room with Phil, Biff, and Chet. Callie had her arms around Vanessa, comforting her. Vanessa was doing her best to be brave for Joe, but still looked completely shaken. They were all waiting anxiously for news on Joe.

"Yeah, he's has been in tougher scrapes before," Biff added, "Joe always manages to pull through."

"Joe's a fighter." Chet replied, think of his friend and trying to hold back tears.

"I know," Frank said, letting out a heavy sigh. He knew what his friends were trying to do for him, and he definitely appreciated it. "Thanks guys."

"Frank!"

Frank looked up to see Fenton and Laura rushing in to the waiting room. He stood up as his mother give him a warm, motherly hug.

"What happened?" Fenton asked, as he too gave Frank a hug. He could feel tension in his son's whole body. Frank quickly explained everything that had happened, trying not to show just how afraid he really was.

Frank gave his father the card. The one with the black heart, the blood-red outline, and a spiked X running through it. Feeling rage building up inside of him, Fenton knew very well who was responsible for it.

"Now, it's personal. As soon as I know Joe is alright..." Fenton vowed, face scrunched up with drive and determination, "I'm going after Heartless."

Just then, Dr. Bryce came into the waiting room. Before he could say anything, everyone stood up.

"How's Joe!" they all asked at once.

Dr. Bryce looked from Fenton, to Laura, to Frank. This was the part of his job he hated the most.

"Why don't we all sit down, and I'll explain everything."

Fenton nodded his okay, guiding his wife to a seat. Her eyes were all red and puffy from crying, but so were everyone else's. Frank sat down next to his mother, putting his hand in hers. Everyone in the group found someway to embrace one another. They knew it wasn't going to be good news.

"Joe's condition is very serious," the doctor explained, hearing gasps from around the room, "He has a depressed fracture. We had to take him into surgery right away to elevate the bone and remove any fragments. We couldn't wait for parental consent. A depressed skull fracture occurs when the skull sustains a direct blow that is very forceful. When this happens, the bone breaks. It may push in toward the brain, which is a very dangerous circumstance. In some cases, bone matter may even cause injury to the brain."

"The school nurse said Joe might have it his head on the floor!" Frank piped in, "From the impact!"

"Yes, that may have happened," Dr. Bryce continued to explain, before he was hit with the inevitable wave of questions, "A depressed skull fracture is quite specific. Joe's head had to have been hit with great force from a hard object... like a wrench, large rock, or a baseball bat."

"Or a concrete floor!"

"Do you think it was deliberately?" Fenton asked, letting the doctor's words sink in.

"It's possible."

"So you're saying someone could've slammed Joe's head on the floor?" Frank said, feeling sick as he let what the doctor said sink in, "On purpose?"

"Yes," the doctor replied, swallowing a huge lump in his throat as he heard gasps from around the room.

"Where is Joe now?" Laura asked anxiously, "Can we see him?"

"Yes, of course. I'll take you to him," Dr. Bryce offered. "But first let me prepare you for what you're going to see. Joe is in the ICU. He has to be monitored around the clock, just in case there are compilations. We are giving him antibiotics to fight off any infection. Joe is also on a ventilator to help him breathe better, due to the two broken ribs and a bruised lung he sustained."

"He will wake up, won't he?" Laura asked anxiously. Her heart stopped when she saw the hesitation in Dr. Bryce eyes. "Dr. Bryce? Joe will wake up, right?"

Frank felt his mother squeeze his hand as they embraced. They knew it wasn't good news. It couldn't be.

"It all depends on Joe," Dr. Bryce replied, letting out a heavy sigh, "If he slips into a coma..."

Time seemed to stop as Dr. Bryce muttered his next sentence.

"There is a possibility he could die."

* * *

**Sorry again, this is kind of short. My schedule is kind of busy, so I will update soon. Please review.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Do not own the Hardy Boys. Thank you for the reviews. Keep them coming.**

**I started crying while writing this. When it came to Frank's part. Hope you like this.**

The Hardy Boys

(Heartless)

Sequel: A Friend in Need

Chapter 5

* * *

"I can only allow two people at a time to visit Joe," Dr. Bryce informed Fenton, Laura, and Frank as they stepped into Joe's room, "At least for 5 to 10 minutes. After this visit, you may stay for as long as you want during visiting hours."

Laura let out a gasp of shock when she caught sight her baby. There were monitors and IV's sticking out of Joe. A white bandage was wrapped tightly around his head. His face was all swollen and bruised. She could see lots of tape supporting his broken ribs. There was even a tube placed down his throat and attached to a machine.

Laura immediately went over to son's bed side, looking completely heartbroken. "Can I touch him?" she asked hesitantly.

"Yes, of course," Dr. Bryce said, nodding his encouragement, "You can even talk to him, if you want. He can still hear you, even though he's not awake. I'll give you sometime alone with Joe."

"Thank you, doctor," Fenton replied, as Dr. Bryce left the room.

"Joe, baby, it's Mom! I'm right here," Laura said, calming down her voice and trying to hold back the tears swelling from her eyes, "I love you so much. Joe, Dad and Frank are here too."

"Joe, its Dad," Fenton said, his voice cracking. He knew he had to stay in control for Laura, Frank, and Joe's sake. He needed to be their strength.

"You get well soon," Fenton continued, gently touching the side of Joe's face, "Let us see those blue eyes of yours. I love you, too, son."

It was killing him seeing his baby boy like this. Fenton felt guilt mixed with fear, sadness, and anger. Someone hurt his baby boy, and there was nothing he could have done to prevent that. He silently cursed Heartless for doing this to his son. They would pay for their crimes.

With a shaking hand, Frank reached out and touched his brother's cheek.

"Hey, little brother." Frank said softly, praying for some kind of response from Joe. He leaned forward and kissed him on the forehead.

"I love you, Joe," Frank said, "I need you to come back. We all need you to come back to us."

A panic started somewhere deep in Frank's soul, and began to build from there.

"Please, Joe." Frank begged, his voice quivering, "We'll help you, baby brother. We'll help you get through this, but you have to come back to us first. Please, Joe…don't leave me. I can't lose you, little brother."

Frank had another flashback of the night he found Joe in the bathroom. The night he almost... then... a flash of his little brother's body lying motionless on the floor. Frank looked up at his parents with tears in his eyes.

"I'm sorry, I can't do this," he muttered, then he ran out of the room.

"Frank," Laura called after her oldest son, starting to go after him.

"Laura," Fenton said, putting his hand on her shoulder to stop her, "I'll get him, stay with Joe,"

"It's okay, Joe." Laura said with worry, touching Joe's hand, "Frank, just had to step out for a little while. He'll be back."

* * *

Fenton found Frank in tears, sitting on a bench outside of the hospital entrance.

Fenton's heart went out to his oldest son. Frank has always been the one to keep his emotions hidden. Unlike Joe, who was the complete opposite, and was never afraid to tell or show how he was feeling.

With Frank, it was a lot harder to detect. Frank was more reserved; he liked to keep to himself. To see him upset like this was really hard to take in. However, when it came to Joe, Frank took his big brother roll very seriously. He loved his little brother very much. They were close to each other. Frank took it very personally whenever Joe got hurt.

Frank looked up at his father.

"Dad..." he said, tears streaming down his face, "I can't lose my little brother."

Fenton put his arms around Frank, who fell into his father's embrace crying. "I feel like a part of my soul... is dying, or something."

As Frank release his father, he wiped the tears from his face, trying to stay strong.

"Joe is taking this ordeal with Tony pretty hard..." Frank said, his voice trailing off. Fenton squeezed his son's shoulder, letting him vent. "He blames himself for what happened to Tony. Just like the night Iola died. Joe still blames himself for her death. And I keep having flashbacks from the night Joe almost..."

Frank swallowed a lump in his throat before continuing. "I keep seeing his body laying motionless on the floor. I can't forget it." He then turned to Fenton.

"My worst fear is playing right in front of me."

"It's not going to happen again," he replied, but Frank's chilling words still ran down Fenton's spin.

_"If Joe dies, a part of me will die too. I can't lose my little brother."_

"Frank," Fenton asked with concern, "Why didn't you tell me about this?"

Frank just shrugged his shoulders. " I thought I could handle it."

"You shouldn't have to handle it." Fenton said, shaking his head, "Your mother and I have been so caught up with Joe's ordeal for months, I guess you've been pushed aside. I am so sorry, Frank."

Fenton silently kicking himself for not realizing it sooner. He then continued on.

"Please promise me that you will come talk to me when there is something you can't handle. Don't wait until it gets all bottled up."

"Okay," Frank replied, "I promise."

"I love you, Frank. You, Joe, and your mother are my life," Fenton said, as he wrapped his strong arms his son into a hug. "I'm your father, let me carry the burdens in this family. Now... are you ready, to go see your brother?"

Frank took a deep breath, and then replied. "Yeah, I just need a few minutes."

Fenton nodded okay, stood up, and went back inside.

Frank looked up at blue sky, and suddenly found himself praying silently.

"I haven't done this in a while, but please God, we need some help. Don't take my brother just yet." He felt tears running down his face when he thought of Joe. "I'm not ready to let him go."

As Frank wiped the tears from his eyes, he caught a glimpse of a girl getting out of a taxi cab, and she walked into the coffee shop across the street from the hospital.

The girl was about his age, maybe a bit shorter then his six-foot-one frame. She was wearing blue jeans with a red t-shirt. The girl's long raven hair cascade down to her shoulders. She was unmistakable.

"Angela Santos."

* * *

To be continue...Please review.


	6. Chapter 6

**Don't own the Hardy Boys**

**Thank you for your reviews.**

The Hardy Boys

(Heartless)

Sequel: A Friend in Need

Chapter 6

* * *

"What is she doing here?" Frank asked, feeling his detective instincts kicking in and wanting to find out. "Hold on, Joe, I'll be back."

Frank quickly made his way into the coffee shop. He started scanning every corner of the place with his eyes, looking for the girl. Finally, his brown eyes landed on Angela sitting at a table in a far corner, talking casually to a man.

Frank's mouths dropped when he saw a man in a gray suit and glasses sitting with Angela. The Gray Man, a high-up member of a top-secret crime fighting organization, of the Network.

"What is this?" he said, under his breath. After a few minutes, their conversation had ended. Angela stood up quickly and walked out a side door. She got into a cab and was gone in a flash.

"Mind if I join you?"

The Gray Man looked up to see Frank Hardy glaring at him.

"Frank?" Gray started to ask, "What...?"

"What are you doing with Angela Santos?" Frank demanded, leaning over the table to meet the Gray Man at eye level, "Why isn't she in jail?"

"She's working for the Network," Gray said. Nervously, he gulped. He knew this was not going to go well.

"What?!" Frank exclaimed in disbelief, feeling his temper rising, "Have you forgotten what she and Santos did to Tony... and to Joe?!"

"Frank, just calm down." Gray Man replied, "I can explain..."

"Oh, I'm sorry if I seem a little emotional," Frank shot back, a sarcastic bitterness in his voice, "Joe is laying in the ICU, fighting for his life, all because of Heartless."

"Yes, I've heard about Joe," Gray sympathized, knowing the ordeal Frank was going through. "I'm so sorry. If there is anything I can..."

"I assure you, Joe is in good hands," Frank interrupted, taking a seat across from Gray, "I just have a few things to say to you."

This was an opportunity he could not pass up. He needed to take advantage of it.

Gray just nodded. "Go ahead, Frank."

"I am grateful to you for saving Joe," Frank said, taking a deep breath to calm himself down, "If it wasn't for you, he would be in the hands of the Assassins. But let's get something straight. Joe and I have a big issue with trusting you."

He sighed for a moment before continuing.

"You know how we feel about your methods," Frank said, getting right to the point, "When it comes to getting information out of people, I mean. We told you about Tony's post-traumatic stress disorder from his ordeal with Santos, witnessing a murder, and his mother dying. We made it very clear to you that Tony wasn't ready to talk. But you were so adamant about questioning him."

Frank took another deep breath, trying to hold back the anger flailing within him, again.

"Gray, you gave us your word that you would be careful on how you handled Tony," Frank said in a matter-of-fact tone, "But you broke your word."

The Gray Man could see the seriousness in Frank's eyes.

"We shook hands on it," Frank continued, "And for that reason, we can't trust you."

"Frank," Gray said, clearing his throat, "I apologize again for breaking my word to you. I was under a lot of pressure from the Network. It was never anything against you or your friend."

"You will have to earn our trust back." Frank replied, before getting back to the main issue, "So why is Angela working for you?

"Angela is working for us as an informant."

"What?" Frank gasped, "You're going to trust her?"

"We made a deal with Angela," Gray answered, "She provides us with information. In exchange, we will make her criminal records disappear."

"I think that's a bad idea," Frank said, shaking his head, "What about Santos?"

"He's dead."

"Dead?"

"It's for real this time," The Gray Man stated, "Sei Duro killed himself."

"How?"

"Like a well trained terrorist. Sei Duro had a cyanide capsule hidden in a false tooth. Now the second-in-command has taken his place as the ring leader. Angela just informed me who that is."

He took a dramatic pause before continuing.

"Daniel Kasey, known as D.K. Mathers," Gray continued to explain before he was hit with a bunch of questions, "He is just as dangerous as Sei Duro. D.K. Mathers is heavily trained in martial arts with a military background."

Gray handed Frank a photo of a tall, muscular man in his late forties or fifties, with a short, military-style haircut. The man was wearing military fatigues.

"We believe Mathers has a secret hideout either here in Bayport, or a surrounding area."

Frank noticed a tattoo on the man's left bicep. A black heart with a blood-red outline and a spiked X through it.

"I recognize this." Frank said, pointing at the tattoo. He quickly filled the Gray Man in on what happened to Joe. "I don't suppose you know what it means?"

Frank saw a look on Gray's face that told him he knew something.

"I take it you know something," he said, observing the hesitation in the Gray Man's eyes. "Gray? What does the Heartless symbol, mean?"

"It means Heartless is in charge," Gray said, letting out a heavy sigh, "It could also mean they're claiming their territory."

"Territory?"

"Heartless is trying to take Bayport over as their territory."

Gray's chilling words ran down Frank's spin, but he only continued.

"And... just like your friend Tony, Heartless could be trying to recruit Joe."

* * *

**I think..., it's time** **for a certain blonde boy to wake up. Don't you? Hint...Hint. Please Review.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Don't own the Hardy Boys**

**Thank you for your reviews.**

The Hardy Boys

(Heartless)

Sequel: A Friend in Need

Chapter 7

* * *

A few minutes later, at the hospital, Frank was heading to Joe's room. He couldn't stop thinking about the Gray Man's words.

"I won't let Heartless recruit Joe," he thought, "They can't have my little brother."

"Son, are you alright?" Fenton asked, breaking into Frank's thoughts. Frank looked up to see Fenton standing outside of Joe's room.

"What's wrong?" Fenton asked hurriedly, seeing the panicked look on his son's expression.

Frank told Fenton about seeing Angela and the Gray Man. Fenton's face practically paled when Frank told him about D.K. Mathers being the new leader of Heartless.

"That Heartless symbol on the card I gave you means that they're in charge," Frank said, running a hand nervously through his brown hair, "They're trying to take Bayport over as their territory."

"Their territory?"

"It gets worse, Heartless is trying to recruit Joe. Just like they did to Tony!"

"I was afraid of this. Joe would be a perfect target for Heartless to try to recruit," Fenton stated nervously, shaking his head, "After everything your brother has gone through. Like blaming himself for Iola's death, and for what happened to Tony."

"Dad, you don't think..." Frank's voice trailed off, picking up on what Fenton was saying,"... Joe would sacrifice himself in order to save Tony, would you?"

"Yes, I do." Fenton said, nodding as he and Frank stood in Joe's room.

"I do too," Frank said, "The Assassins want Joe because, in their eyes, he killed Al-Rousasa. The Assassins are now part of Heartless." Slowly, Frank cast a worried look at his little brother. Joe looked so small, lying there unconscious in his bed. There was no way Joe was well enough to defend himself.

"Heartless can't have my little brother," Frank thought to himself, "They will have to go through me first."

"So, what are we going to do?" Frank asked out loud this time, looking worried, "Dad, they will kill him! And we still don't know who attacked him!"

"I'm going to call Chief Collig," Fenton answered, "And find out whats going on with the investigation. Then I'm going to see about putting Joe into a safe house. There will be a guard posted outside of Joe's room."

After a moment, Frank sighed and nodded. That seemed alright. Maybe Joe really would turn out fine.

"Your mother went to the cafeteria to get a cup of coffee," Fenton said suddenly, breaking the silence, "She will be back soon, but will you be okay with your brother?"

Frank took a deep breath, then replied. "Yeah," he said, "I'll be fine."

"Okay," Fenton said, reassuring his son as he headed out the door, "If you need anything, the nurses station is right out front."

* * *

A few minutes later, Frank was alone with Joe. He pulled up a chair and sat down next to his bed, observing his face. Carefully, Frank reached out and touched his brother's cheek.

"Hey, little brother. I'm so sorry, for running out on you earlier."

There was no response.

"Come on Joe, wake up!"

Nothing.

"Yell at me for running out on you."

Still silence.

"Please, Joe!" Frank begged, his voice quivering, "Wake up, baby brother. I'll help you get through this. Just come back to me first. Please, Joe… don't leave me. Heartless can't have you. They'll have to go through me first."

Joe still didn't respond, and Frank's heart sank a little in his chest.

"Please wake up, Joe," Frank said softly, praying for a response from him, "So we can work together to get Tony out of Heartless. I can't do it without you. We are a team."

Slowly, Frank leaned forward and kissed Joe on the forehead.

"Tell me who did this to you."

There was silence again, but this one more comfortable than the last.

"I'm right here," Frank said in a soothing voice, "Joe, you have slept long enough. It is time for you to open your eyes."

To Frank's great surprise, Joe's eyelids started moving.

"That's it, little brother! Open your eyes."

Frank's brown eyes lit up when he saw Joe's baby blue eyes staring up at him.

"Joe."

* * *

**Sorry this is kind of short. I have a bit of writers block. Have to do some thinking. Well try to up date soon. However, I did wake**** certain blonde boy. Maybe the more reviews, I get will inspire me. Please Review.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Don't own the Hardys**

Sorry it took awhile to write this chapter. I hate writer's block.

The Hardy Boys

(Heartless)

Sequel: A Friend in Need

Chapter 8

* * *

"Hey Joe." Frank said in a soft voice, he could see fear and confusion in Joe's eyes. "I'm here. It's okay. You're safe." Joe began to calm down. That was all Joe needed to hear, his big brother was here everything would be okay.

"Joe!" Laura cried, rushing over to her youngest son's bedside. Her baby was awake, Laura knew her baby is going to be okay.

"Joe, baby your awake." She trying to hold back tears. Laura squeezed her son's hand," I love you so much."

"I'll get Dr. Bryce and your father." Laura said giving Frank a hug before heading for the door.

Frank turns back to see Joe in tears," It's okay Joe. You're going to feel better soon." It was killing him seeing his little brother like this. "I promise you."

Dr. Bryce came into the room with Fenton and Laura right behind him.

"Well, welcome back Joe." the doctor said greeting his patent.

" Joe." Fenton's voice cracked, he stood next to his wife. "It's so good to see those blue eyes of yours." Feeling the need to have some physical contact with his baby boy. Fenton gently touched the side of Joe's face, "I love you to son."

Joe began to get frustrated with the breathing tube trying to speak. "I think it's safe to remove the breathing tube." Dr. Bryce said, "In fact I'd like to give you a full exam to see how you're doing."

"Joe, we will be right outside." Laura reassuring her son giving him a kiss on the cheek.

"We'll be right back soon." Fenton added giving Joe a kiss on the forehead, as he and Laura made their way to the door.

"Joe, You're safe. I'll be right back." Frank said, as he wiped his brother's tears. He felt like his soul was alive again, seeing his little brother awake. He could not explain it, an uneasy feeling came over him. There was a look of fear in Joe's eyes, that told him something wasn't quite right. "I'll give everyone the good news that your awake."

* * *

Back in the waiting room, everyone waited anxiously for news on Joe.

"I told you Joe will be okay." Phil said, breaking into Frank's thoughts. He was sitting with Phil, Biff, and Chet. Callie had her arms around Vanessa Bender comforting her. Vanessa was doing her best to be brave for Joe. They were all so relieved when Frank told them Joe was awake.

"Yeah, Joe's a tough guy." Biff added.

"Joe's a fighter." Chet replied, think of his friend.

About an hour later, Dr. Bryce came into the room.

Before he could say anything, everyone stood up. "How's Joe!"

"Joe is in stable condition. " the doctor explained,"He's being moved out of the ICU and into a room. We still have to continue to watch Joe around the clock. Just in case there are compilations. We are giving him antibiotics to fight off any infection. We did take him off the ventilator he his breathing on his own."

Is Joe going, to be alright?" Laura asked anxiously.

"Yes, however he hasn't spoken. I've tried asking him questions, but he will not respond to me." Dr. Bryce said, looking at the concern faces around the room, then turns to Fenton, Laura and Frank." I'm hoping he will talk to you."

"Is there something medically wrong with Joe?" Frank asked with concern for his little brother.

"I don't know why Joe isn't talking. That's why we need to continue to watch Joe around the clock." Dr. Bryce looked at the young faces around him the room.

"I know you all want to see Joe. Right now, I am asking immediate family only. I don't want him overwhelmed. You can come back tomorrow during visiting hours to see Joe.

"Dr. Bryce," Fenton asked, concern for his son. "Do you think Joe is well, enough to travel?"

"We'll have to run some tests to make sure. I would like to get Joe up and moving around by morning."Dr. Bryce replied, "Hopefully, he will be talking by then."

Laura looks at Fenton demanding, "Why do you want, Joe well enough to travel?

"Laura, please calm down." Fenton put is hand on his wife's shoulders. " I'll explain " he guided his wife to a chair, " I have a reason to believe Joe's life is in danger. We still don't know who attacked him. I do know it has to do with Heartless. There was no way Joe is well enough to defend himself. I'm going to do everything in my power to make Joe safe."

"Fenton, do whatever you have to do to make Joe safe." Laura said, letting Fenton's words sink in.

Frank knew something was wrong with Joe. Heartless can't have you, Joe. I won't lose you little brother, They'll have to go through me first.

"Can we see Joe?" Frank asked anxiously, all he wanted was to see his little brother.

"Yes of course, I'll take you to him" Dr. Bryce said.

* * *

Fenton, Laura and Frank stepped into Joe's room along with Dr. Bryce.

" I'll give you sometime alone with Joe." Dr. Bryce replied," If you need me. I'll be just down the hall."

"Thank you, doctor." Fenton replied, as Dr. Bryce left the room.

Joe was still hooked up to monitors and IV's. A white bandage around his head. The swelling on his bruised face had gone down. They could see tape supporting his broken ribs.

Frank's heart sank at the site of his little brother laying in his bed motionless, his blue eyes staring off like he was in some sort of trance. It was as if life was draining out of him.

Just like Heartless do to Tony.

What if Heartless had already started working on Joe?

They will use any tactic to reel in new recruits. Heartless used Tony's son to reel him in. Tony tried getting out by almost killing himself. It was either kill Joe or himself.

What tactic Heartless would use to reel on Joe?

Frank knew the the answer. It was Joe's heart.

Joe would sacrifice himself in order to save a friend.

I won't lose you little brother.

Feeling rage building up inside of him. I promise you little brother. I will be find the person or persons who hurt you.

Heartless will pay.

" Joe, Honey." Laura said, immediately going over to son's bed side. "Dr. Bryce says you're not talking.

"If something wrong. Please tell us."

" Joe, Let us know you're okay?" Fenton was in a panic his son wasn't responding. "Son please answer me."

"Come on little brother," Frank in a soothing voice, brushing a strain of blond hair out of Joe's eyes, pleading for him to respond, " it's okay. You're safe. No one is going to hurt you."

For the next few minutes, Laura, Fenton and Frank all tried every possible way to get Joe to snap out of it. They didn't know what to do.

Laura turns to Fenton pleading in quivering voice, "what are we going to do?"

Fenton was at a loss for words. For the first time in his life, he didn't know what to do. It was killing him seeing his baby boy like this. Fenton felt guilt mixed with fear, sadness and anger. Someone had hurt his baby boy and, there was nothing he could do to prevent that. He silently cursed Heartless for doing this to his son. They will pay. "Laura, I promise you. We'll find away to get our Joe back."

"Dad, Let me try." Fenton heard Frank breaking into his thoughts." Give me sometime alone with Joe."

"Okay." Fenton nodded in agreement, he knew if anyone can get through to Joe, it would be Frank. "Let's give Frank some room to help Joe. "

"Bring my baby back to me." Laura said giving Frank a hug as a she and Fenton stepped out into the hallway.

* * *

**To be continued... Will update soon. Please Review. Thank you.**


	9. Chapter 9

**I do not own the Hardy Boys.**

The Hardy Boys

(Heartless)

Sequel: A Friend in Need

Chapter 9

* * *

"Okay, Joe, It's just you and me. Talk to me."

Frank sat in expectant silence, staring at his little brother and waiting for him to speak.

"I'll help you get through this," he said kindly as Joe just continued to stir in his bed, back facing him, "Just talk to me. Please."

There was still no response, so Frank just kept going, trying to fill the empty air with his words.

"Heartless can't have you. They'll have to go through me, first. Just tell me who did this to you."

Nothing at all. He would just have to try harder.

"Come on, little brother," Frank said in a soothing voice, brushing a strain of blond hair out of Joe's eyes and pleading for him to respond, "It's okay. You're safe."

Joe turned his head to the sound of Frank's voice. "Frank?"

"Yeah?" asked Frank excitedly, smiling.

"Go away," shouted Joe suddenly, "Just leave me alone!"

* * *

Frank was completely stunned. He simply couldn't believe Joe, his own brother, would say such a thing.

"I figured out how to get Tony out of Heartless!" Joe continued, not giving Frank time to say anything, "I'm going to give myself to Heartless. In exchange for Tony's freedom."

This time, Frank simply wasn't able to respond. He stared at Joe in stunned silence, letting him continue.

"That is why everyone has to stay away from me," Joe explained, "So Heartless can come after me, instead of going after the people closest to me. What happened to Iola and Tony was all my fault. It's not going to happen again. I won't let it."

There was some more silence from Frank.

"Not to Mom or Dad, Chet, Biff, Phil or Callie. Vanessa Or... you," Joe continued, swallowing a gulp in his throat, "Frank, you are my big brother. My best friend. The one person who means more to me then anyone or anything else in the world. I would rather die than to let anything happen to you."

Frank cringed at his brother's words. He knew this was exactly what Joe would do.

"Joe, look at me,"

"No."

"Damn your stubborn streak," Frank cursed, feeling frustrated with Joe, "I have a few things to say to you. Look at me so that I know you're listening."

"Fine," Joe grumbled, looking at Frank. He could see the seriousness in his brother's eyes. "Go ahead then, Frank."

"First of all," Frank said, taking a deep breath to calm down, "What happened to Iola and Tony is not your fault. You need to stop blaming yourself. And second... there is no way I'm going to stay away from you."

"Frank," Joe began, starting to argue.

"I'm not finished," Frank interrupted,"I know everyone else will feel the same way. There is a waiting room full of people who care about you very much. Vanessa is really shaken up. She is the one who found you."

"I don't want to see her," Joe said, shaking his head, "In fact, I don't want to see any of them."

"Are you serious?"

"Yes I am, Frank. No one will ever get hurt because of me ever again."

"They _will_ be hurt when they hear this," Frank shot back, looking angry now.

"Good, then they will hate me."

"And the third," Frank replied, getting back to his original statement and ignoring Joe's comment, "There is no way, Joe. I'm not letting Heartless have you. I promise you, we will find a way to get Tony out of Heartless."

Frank took a deep breath and decided to try one last approach.

"If you become Heartless, it's for life. The only way out is death, so you can't join Heartless. The Assassins are now part of them... and Joe, you're on top of their hit list! The Assassins want you because in their eyes you killed Al-Rousasa. They don't care about anyone or anything, except money, power, and revenge. Revenge, Joe. The Assassins would like nothing more than to seek revenge on you. They will kill you."

Frank looked at his little brother, now pleading with him. "If you die, a part of me will die, too. I can't lose you little brother."

Joe stayed quiet, looking away in shame.

"Please, Joe," Frank begged one last time, his voice quivering, "Don't do this."

"I'm sorry, Frank," Joe said, closing his eyes to shut his brother out, "But I have to do this."

Still, he couldn't take the hurt look on Frank's face, so he said, "My head hurts. Please just go."**  
**

"Fine, I'm leaving."

Frank headed for the door in frustration, nearly stomping on the ground as he went. "I'm coming back, you know," he said right before he opened the door, "I'm going to keep coming back until I get through that thick head of yours.

Refusing to give up, Frank snuck one last glance at Joe and said, "I promise you little brother. If I have to fight you to keep you alive, I will. I did it once, and I'll do it again. There is no way in hell I'm letting Heartless have you."

Then Frank left, slamming the door behind him.

Joe opened his eyes, staring speechlessly at the door. It was killing him, hurting his big brother like that.

"I'm sorry, Frank, but I have to do this. For you."

* * *

Frank stepped out in the hallway. He let out a frustrated sigh, running a hand through his brown hair.

"I won't lose you little brother," he vowed to himself, "Never."

"Frank?"

Frank looked up to see Fenton and Laura coming over to him.

"What happened?" Fenton asked. There was a panicked look on Frank's face. He knew right away that something was wrong.

"Did you get through to him?" Laura asked, seeing the same in her son's eyes, "Frank? Did you get Joe talk to you?"

"Yes," Frank replied, letting out a heavy sigh. He knew this wasn't going to go well.

"What did he say?"

"Joe wants us to stay away from him."**  
**

"Huh? Why?"

"I don't know, Mom." Frank said, shaking his head, "It's Joe logic. He blames himself for what happened to Tony, and for Iola's death. Joe thinks by distancing himself from everyone it will keep them safe."

"Well, there is no way I'm staying away from my baby!" Laura said firmly, throwing her hands on her hips, "Not now that we have him back."

She turned to Fenton, pleading in quivering voice. "What are we going to do?"

"There is one thing that is playing against Joe's plan," Fenton answered, putting an arm around his wife's shoulders, "Joe is only seventeen. He still needs parental consent. Whether Joe likes it or not, he's going to _have_ to see us."

"I'm going to go sit with Joe whether he likes it or not." Said Laura, and with that she gave Frank a hug before going in to see Joe.

After Laura had gone, Fenton turned to Frank. "What else did your brother tell you?"**  
**

"That..." Frank's voice trailed off, "... Joe wants sacrifice himself to Heartless to save Tony. We can't let him do that."

"We knew what to expect with Sei Duro, but now he's dead," Frank said, thinking out loud, "But it is different with this D.K. Mathers. We don't know what to expect from him."

"I do know one thing," Frank replied, "Heartless will kill Joe."

"I called Chief Collig to find out whats going on with the investigation," Fenton answered, "They have questioned the staff and students. So far there are no witnesses of the attack on Joe."

"What do we do now, then?" Frank asked.

"Right now," Fenton replied, "I can't focus on Heartless. Getting Joe to heal is my main concern. As soon as Dr. Bryce gives the okay to release Joe, we are going to the safe house."

* * *

**To be continued...Again I'm sorry this is kind of short. ****My work scheduled is kind of crazy. I'll try and up date soon.********Thank you for you reviews.** Please keep them coming. Let me know how I'm doing.

**If you were going to a safe house. Where would it be? **


	10. Chapter 10

**Thank you for the wonderful reviews. I am glad everyone is enjoying my story.**

**I couldn't think of where the safe house is. So I decided to keep it a secret. You can use your own imagination on where the safe house is.**

Do not own Hardy Boys

The Hardy Boys

(Heartless)

Sequel: A Friend in Need

Chapter 10

* * *

"Waa... waaaaa!"

Joe woke up to the repeated, high-pitched sounds of a baby crying.

"Baby? Why do I hear a baby crying? Where even am I?"

Joe moved his hand to his face and felt a white bandage wrapped around his head. He winched in pain at the contact, and as he sat up he realized that he was laying under a quilt on a full-sized bed.

"This is definitely not my hospital room..."

With array of painful grunts, cursing every time he moved, Joe threw the covers back and realized he was in his boxers.

"What's going on here?" he thought, "The last thing I remember was being in a hospital room arguing with Frank."

Joe's blue eyes started scanning the room. The walls had tan-colored paneling on them, and the curtains on the window were blue. There were pictures on the far wall of people he'd never met and didn't recognize. His heart started pounding out of his chest as he swung his legs over the edge of the bed.

"Frank. Frank?" Joe called. When he didn't hear a response, he really started to panic. "Frank!"

As if on cue, Frank strolled into the room with a smile on his face.

"Good morning, little brother," he greeted cheerfully, waving at him, "How are you feeling?

Joe just looked at his brother strangely. "What is wrong with Frank?" he thought. As Frank sat down next to him, Joe started firing off questions.

"Where are we? What's going on? What...?"

"Whoa," Frank chuckled, holding out his hand to stop his little brother, "One question at a time."

Then he paused and added, "To answer your first question, we are at the safe house."

"Safe house?"

"Yep," Frank replied, "As soon as Dr. Bryce said you were well enough to travel, he released you from the hospital. Dad knew you would protest about coming to the safe house, so he asked Dr. Bryce to give you a sedative to knock you out. So we could bring you here without any problems."

"So basically... you kidnapped me," Joe said, not liking the sound of it.

"Yep," Frank said, shaking his head, "No one liked your plan. They all agreed with me."

Joe groaned in frustration.

"There is no way we are going to stay away from you," Frank continued, ignoring the evil eye from his little brother, "Oh yeah, and they also said you're not joining Heartless. Besides that, you're in no shape to do much of anything. You might as well get used to it, Joe. We will be here for a while."

"So," Joe said slowly, glaring at his brother. "Can you at least tell me where we are exactly?"

"Nope."

"Huh? Why not?"

"Dad didn't say," Frank said, shrugging his shoulders.

"What?" Joe was starting to run out of patience with his big brother. "Dad didn't say or... you just don't want to tell me?"

Frank stifled a laugh, seeing the evil look on his little brother's face.

"You can ask the great detective yourself at breakfast."

Before Joe could respond, he heard the sound of a baby crying again.

"Why is there a baby crying?"

"You would cry, too, if you had sharp objects cutting into your gums."

"Is that little Antonio?" Joe's asked, his eyes widening as it suddenly hits him, "You mean Tony is here, too?"

"Yep."

Joe started getting all nervous. Frank could see Joe was about to start panicking.

"Joe," Frank said, putting his hands on his brother's shoulders and making Joe face him, "It is not your fault. Tony isn't blaming you for what happened with Heartless."

There was a long pause, and then, thinking of Fenton's good friend and partner Sam Radley, he added, "Sam delivered the news that someone from Heartless attacked you at school. And that you were in the hospital not doing so well. Tony thought you were dying. He really wanted to come home to Bayport to see you. He's been worrying himself sick over you. I guess the news triggered some painful memories for him. Right before we got here, Tony had a full-blown panic attack. It took Mr. Prito and Dr. Stevens over an hour to get him to calm down. Dr. Stevens finally had to sedate him."

"Is he okay?" Joe asked, worriedly.

"Yep, he's doing fine now. Tony just needs to see that you're okay.

Very slowly, Joe nodded.

"I promise you, Joe, It's going to alright," Frank said, reassuring his little brother, "Now come on and get up. I'll help you get dressed. Everyone is waiting for you to come down to breakfast."

"I don't know about this..." Joe said, letting out a deep breath as he slowly got up and dressed with help from Frank. "Okay, let's not keep everyone waiting."

* * *

Frank and Joe finally made their way to the kitchen. Laura was standing by the stove, making breakfast, while Fenton, Aldo, and Sam sat around a large kitchen table drinking coffee. Joe noticed there were three empty seats left. Joe figured two were for him and Frank. The third seat was for Tony.

Joe scanned the room and didn't see Tony anywhere, however.

"Where's Tony?"

"Good morning, sweetheart!" Laura said, breaking into Joe's thoughts. "How are you feeling?

"I'm fine."

"Any pain?"

"No, I'm fine."

"Well that's good. Why don't you boys have a seat? Breakfast is about ready. "

"Good morning Joe," Sam greeted with a smile. "Glad to see you up and about. Hope you're feeling better."

"Well, I was. Until I found out my father kidnapped me." Joe said sarcastically, looking at Fenton, "So, are you going tell me where we are? Frank wouldn't tell me. He said I had to ask you."

Joe folded his arms to his chest.

"How long do you plan on keeping me here? You know I'm still joining Heartless," Joe said, in a matter-of-fact tone, "No one can stop me. Not even the great Fenton Hardy."

There was a smothering silence in the kitchen. Frank sat beside his little brother, completely stunned in the way Joe spoke to his father.

Frank held his breath when he saw a flash of anger in Fenton's eyes. He took after his father in so many aspects... looks, height, and about everything else appearance wise. It was Joe, however, who inherited their father's temper. Fenton was really good at controlling his temper by now, but Joe still needed work.

There were only a few people who had ever experienced Fenton's temper firsthand. Frank knew that Joe was about too.

* * *

**to be continue...please review.**


	11. Chapter 11

**Thank you for the wonderful reviews. I am glad everyone is enjoying my story.**

**I don't own the Hardy Boys  
**

The Hardy Boys

(Heartless)

Sequel: A Friend in Need

Chapter 11

* * *

Frank and Joe finally made their way to the kitchen. Laura was standing by the stove, making breakfast, while Fenton, Aldo, and Sam sat around a large kitchen table drinking coffee. Joe noticed there were three empty seats left. Joe figured two were for him and Frank. The third seat was for Tony.

Joe scanned the room and didn't see Tony anywhere, however.

"Where's Tony?"

"Good morning, sweetheart!" Laura said, breaking into Joe's thoughts. "How are you feeling?

"I'm fine."

"Any pain?"

"No, I'm fine."

"Well that's good. Why don't you boys have a seat? Breakfast is about ready. "

"Good morning Joe," Sam greeted with a smile. "Glad to see you up and about. Hope you're feeling better."

"Well, I was. Until I found out my father kidnapped me." Joe said sarcastically, looking at Fenton, "So, are you going tell me where we are? Frank wouldn't tell me. He said I had to ask you."

Joe folded his arms to his chest.

"How long do you plan on keeping me here? You know I'm still joining Heartless," Joe said, in a matter-of-fact tone, "No one can stop me. Not even the great Fenton Hardy."

There was a smothering silence in the kitchen. Frank sat beside his little brother, completely stunned in the way Joe spoke to his father.

Frank held his breath when he saw a flash of anger in Fenton's eyes. He took after his father in so many aspects... looks, height, and about everything else appearance wise. It was Joe, however, who inherited their father's temper. Fenton was really good at controlling his temper by now, but Joe still needed work.

There were only a few people who had ever experienced Fenton's temper firsthand. Frank knew that Joe was about to.

"Joe," Laura spoke, breaking the silence and reprimanding her son. Knowing full well of Fenton's temper, she walked over to the table and placed a hand on Fenton's shoulder to calm him down.

"Don't speak to your father that way, Joe."

Laura saw the anger in her husband's eyes. She knew he was about to explode. "And Fenton, please take a minute to calm down before you say anything."

Fenton took a deep breath, then counted to ten to cool his temper.

"It's okay Laura. I'm calm." He cleared his throat before addressing his short-tempered son. "Joe, I understand that you're hurt and angry. You have every right to feel that way."

Fenton took another deep breath, than added, "However, that does not give you the right to be disrespectful to me or anyone else. Do I make myself clear?"

Joe looked down at his feet in shame. "Yes."

"Yes, What?"

"Yes Sir," Joe responded, letting out a heavy sigh, "Okay, Dad, I'm sorry."

"Thank you," Fenton replied, "Now, the reason that you are here is to give you time to heal. Son, you are not well enough to defend yourself against anyone, let alone Heartless. I'm doing this to keep you safe. Frank has told me about your plan to join Heartless, and I cannot let you do that."

At this, Joe averted his eyes, looking a bit frustrated.

"Please Joe, listen to your brother and I," Fenton said, trying hard to convince his son not to go through with his plan. "You cannot join Heartless. The Assassins are part of them, and son, you are on top of their hit list. The Assassins want you because in their eyes you killed Al-Rousasa. They will kill you without a second thought."

"Dad, I understand that," Joe argued, "But you and Frank are on their hit list as well. You two are in as much danger as I am."

"I am aware of that," Fenton replied, "It doesn't make things any easier."

"I almost lost you too many times to count," Laura chimed in, calming her voice and trying to hold back the tears, "I can't go through another heartache. Please, Joe. Don't do this."

She was begging him now, voice quivering in sorrow, and Joe's heart just couldn't help but break for her.

As Fenton's long-time friend and partner in law enforcement, Sam Radley had watched the Hardy brothers grow up over the years. He'd grown quite fond of the boys. They were good young men... following in their father's footsteps as detectives.

In actuality, Sam didn't have a lot of family. Joe was only five when he had started referring to him as Uncle Sam. Both boys have adopted him as their uncle, and as they're adopted uncle, Sam was always taking it very personal when his family was in danger.

"Joe," he said firmly, "If you become Heartless, it's for life. Death is the only way out."

Frank could see the wheels turning in Joe's head. There was flicker of hesitation in his eyes.

"What about Tony's life? Doesn't he count?" Joe shot back.

"Yes, of course Tony's life is important," Fenton agreed, nodding, " We all care about Tony just as much as you, Joe. I hate the fact that he is in the middle of this. I'm not giving up until he is free from Heartless and home safe. Until, we are _all_ safe from Heartless."

Joe was silent for a moment, as if considering, then slowly shook his head in decline. "I'm sorry, Dad, but I have to do this."

"Why?" Fenton asked, trying to understand his youngest son's reasoning, "Give me one good reason why I should let you join Heartless."

"I can't just sit back and let it happen again. I couldn't save her..." Joe's voice trailed off, thinking of his late girlfriend Iola Morton, "I can save Tony, though. I know I can. I want Heartless to come after me so they will leave Tony alone."

"Joe, you don't know that," Frank said, shaking his head," I hate it when you think like this. You are not Superman. You think you can save the world all by yourself, but you can't, Joe. At least not alone. There are people right here at this table who want to fight along with you, but you have to let us."

Frank took a deep breath. Silently, he prayed for the right words to say. "There is something you should know about Heartless."

"What?"

"Santos is dead."

Aldo's eyes widened. "Dead?"

"It's for real this time," Frank stated, hearing a gasp from Aldo. "Sei Duro killed himself."

"How did you find all this out?"

"I can't tell you my source," Frank answered, feeling Aldo had the right to know for Tony's sake. "What I can tell you, though, is that the second in command has taken over as the new leader of Heartless. His name is Daniel Kasey, known as D.K. Mathers. He is just as dangerous as Sei Duro."

He waited for this last fact to sink in before continuing.

"D.K. Mathers is heavily trained in martial arts, with a military background," Frank explained, pulling out a photo and placing it on the table. "He is a tall, muscular man in his late forties or fifties, with a short military-style haircut. The man wears military fatigues. My source believes that Mathers has a secret hideout either in Bayport, or in the surrounding areas."

Joe noticed a tattoo on the man's left bicep. A black heart with blood-red outline and a spiked X through it. He pointed to the tattoo. "Do you know what this mean?"

"Yes, it means Heartless is in charge," Frank said, letting out a heavy sigh and running a hand thorough his hair. "They're claiming their territory."

"Territory?"

"Heartless is trying to take over Bayport as their territory. And... just like Tony. Heartless is already trying to recruit you."

Frank looked at Joe with a very serious expression. "I found this same symbol on a card on you at school. Can you tell us who attacked you?"

"Kurtis Shepherd and Jackson Fontain," Joe answered immediately, then he looked at Aldo. "They said some pretty horrible things about Tony. They said if Tony knows whats good for him he'll stay gone for good."

Joe swallowed a lump in his throat before continuing. "Or... he can kill himself. That's when I lost it." Joe could hear a gasps around the table. "I couldn't let them get away with that. So I tried to defend Tony. Jackson pinned my arms behind my back. Kurtis punched me in the stomach. I fell to the floor, gasping for air. Before I could make a move they both started kicking me repeatedly in the stomach. I felt something hit me on the back of the head, then everything went black. I don't remember anything after that."

Aldo's face turned pale, letting Joe's words sink in as he looked at Fenton. "So..what does that mean for Tony."

Fenton saw a look in Aldo's eyes wanting answers. "Aldo, to tell you the truth. I don't know. We knew what to expect with Sei Duro. It is different with this D.K. Mathers. We don't know what to expect from him. Tony will have to stay here. Until it if safe for him to go home."

"Frank said Tony had a full-blown panic attack," Joe asked worriedly, "Is he okay? I thought he was doing better."

"Tony has good days and bad days," Aldo replied, nodding, "According to Dr. Stevens, PTSD or post-traumatic stress disorder isn't something you can just get over right away. And when Tony heard about you, Joe... it was a bad one. He's been worrying himself sick over you. It was scary. Dr. Stevens and I did everything we could get Tony to calm down, but Dr. Stevens finally had to sedate him."

Joe felt horrified at the description of Tony, but couldn't help but keep listening.

"Tony has nightmares almost every night," Aldo explained, tears forming in his eyes. Frank reached over to squeeze his hand in comfort. "He has severe anxiety."

"How is he with Little Antonio?" Frank asked.

"Tony is great with him." Aldo said, letting out a heavy sigh and wiping the tears in his eyes away, "I assure you, Little Antonio is well taken care of. I'm lucky to get more than five minutes with my grandson. Every time the baby cries Tony is right there."

"You mean, it's really gotten that bad?" Laura asked, setting down a plate of pancakes.

"Yes, Tony won't let the baby out of his sight," Aldo replied, running a hand through his dark hair. It was clear... the man was under a lot of stress.

"Does he take any medicine for his anxiety? Sam asked.

"Tony refuses to take medicine. He thinks he doesn't need it." Aldo said, his voice choking up at his words. Tears once again formed in his eyes. "Dr. Stevens says that if Tony doesn't get his anxiety under control, he might have to go into a hospital for the mentally ill."**  
**

Aldo then looked at Frank and Joe, saying in a pleading voice, "Please talk to Tony. He will listen to you."

"Where is Tony?" Joe asked.

"Tony is in the living room, having a therapy sessions with Dr. Stevens," Fenton informed his son, "He is not just here to see Tony, though. He is here for you too."

"What?"

"I promise you, Joe, it's okay," Frank said, reassuring his little brother, "You want to help Tony. Here is your chance. Come on, Tony is waiting."

* * *

**to be continue...please review and ****tell me what you think****.**


	12. Chapter 12

The Hardy Boys

(Heartless)

Sequel: A Friend in Need

Chapter 12

* * *

Frank guided Joe into the living room. Little Antonio was laying on a blue blanket on his stomach, playing with a teething ring. Tony was sitting on the couch watching the baby. Dr. Stevens sat in a chair across from Tony.

"Good morning boys," he greeted," We've been waiting for you."

"Joe, How are you feeling?"

"I'm feeling better. Thank you," Joe answered as he sat down on the couch next to Tony. He could not explain it, but suddenly an uneasy feeling came over him. He could feel tension in his friend's whole body. Joe didn't know if it was from him or the situation.**  
**

"Hey buddy," Joe greeted, gently shaking the baby's hand. Little Antonio looped his little hand around Joe's finger. "How are you doing?'

Then he turned to Tony, saying the first thing on his mind. "Hey Tony. How are you?"

Tony didn't respond, instead continuing to watch his son play. Joe could see the anger on his face. He knew the reason for that anger. Joe shot Frank a look, pleading for him to do something.

Little Antonio, with his fingers in his mouth, just responded in gibberish, and smiled cutely up at Frank.

Frank could not help but smile back. He knelt next the baby to gently shake his little hand.

"Hey Buddy," he said. Then he turned to Tony, asking, "He's eight months now, right?"

"Yep. He's teething and hopefully crawling soon."

That was all Frank got. Tony turns to Joe with anger in his voice.

"Glad to hear your doing better, Joe."

"Can I ask you something?"

"Yeah, sure. Ask me anything?

"We're still friends, aren't we?"

"Yes, Of course."

"Oh really?" Tony shot back. "I've been here all summer."

He started counting off with his fingers, starting to look angrier by the second. "I've gotten letters from Frank, Chet, Biff, Phil, Callie, even Vanessa...your girlfriend! All letting me know how they were doing, about home and school. All except you!"

Tony's voice trailed off, and the room suddenly became very silent.

"When I do finally here from you," he continued, "Sam tells me that someone from Heartless attacked you at school. And that you were in the hospital not doing well."

Tony swallowed a lump in his throat and said, "I thought you were dying Joe. I drove myself crazy wanting to come see you. To make sure you were alright. No one would let me."

"I'm sorry, Tony." Joe apologized, "I really tried writing to you. The words just wouldn't come out right. This whole thing with Heartless is driving me crazy."

There was still silence. No response.

"Please Tony," Joe went on, "I really am sorry, and I'm going to make it up to you."

"What do you mean?" Tony just looked at Joe strangely, unsure of what he meant. "Make it up to me... how?"

"Joe, don't..." Frank shook his head, not sure how Tony was going react to Joe's plan.

"I know how to get you out of Heartless." Joe continued, ignoring the evil eye from his big brother, "I'm giving myself to Heartless. In exchange for your freedom."

"What?" Tony's eyes widen, and he looked at Frank in shock. "Is he serious?"

Frank glared at Joe, " I'm afraid he is."

"Joe, Are you crazy!" Tony shouted, standing up and frantically pacing back and forth. "You can't! They... will... kill... you!"

"Tony, calm down," Dr. Stevens ordered as he sat on the edge of his chair, ready to aid his patient.

"You're not... going to... let him do that..." Tony started breathing heavily as he gave Frank a pleading look."Are you?"

"Tony, I promise you. There is no way I'm letting Joe join Heartless," Frank said, trying to calm his friend.

All of a sudden, Tony grabbed his chest, gasping for air. "I... can't... breathe!"

"Tony!"

Immediately, Frank went into action, rushing to Tony's side.

"I... can't... breathe!" he repeated frantically.

Hearing the commotion, Fenton, Sam, Aldo, and Laura rushed into the living room, each looking very worried.

"Tony!" Aldo cried, rushing to his son's side.

"He's having a panic attack," Dr. Stevens said. He quickly went to Tony's side, putting a hand on Tony's shoulder.

In a calming voice he said, "Tony, listen to me. Take slow breaths into this bag." Then he handed Tony a small, brown paper bag.

Tony did as the doctor instructed.

"Tony, look!" Laura exclaimed, getting everyone's attention.

Frank looked to see his mother pointing at the baby. He watched as Little Antonio pushed himself around on his stomach. With his little hands and knees, he started scooting his little body across the blanket.

Little Antonio was crawling!

Frank turned to see Tony start to calm down.

"Tony, are you okay?" Frank asked, concerned for his friend.

After a few minutes, Tony was breathing normally again and smiling.

"Yeah, I'm okay. That's my son's first time crawling."

"Waaaa!" Little Antonio started crying. Laura picked the baby up in her arms, "Shh... It's okay."

She handed him to Tony. "Looks like someone just hit a milestone. Now you're going to have to start baby proofing everything."

Little Antonio looped his little hand around Tony's finger, trying to eat it. He gave Tony a toothless smile.

"Well, I think it's time to celebrate." Laura said, cheerfully.

Everyone gathered around to celebrate Little Antonio milestone. Out of the corner of Frank's eye, he caught Joe disappearing into the kitchen.

* * *

Suddenly filled with concern, Frank followed Joe to the kitchen. His heart dropped when he found Joe sitting at the table, with his head bared under his arms. Frank heard the sound of crying.

Joe was crying.

It broke Frank's heart to hearing his little brother cry like that.

Frank, going into big brother mode, started rubbing his little brother's back.

"Joe?"

"Go away, Frank. Please... just go... away."

"Joe, talk to me."

"No!" Joe sobbed, "Just go... away.

"I'm not going anywhere," Frank argued, "Joe, this is me you're talking to. Don't you dare start shutting me out. Please talk to me, little brother."

Joe sat up, glaring at Frank, "Why should I? Everything I say or do is wrong."

Joe pointed towards the living room. "I just sent Tony into a panic attack!"

Sympathetically, Frank squeezed his little brother's shoulder, letting him vent.

"It's happening all over again, Frank. Just like Iola. Now, Tony. All I do is hurt the people I care about! Who will I hurt next? Mom, Dad, Chet, Biff, or Phil? Callie or Vanessa? You?"

After a long break of silence, Joe spoke up again, voice sounding extremely hopeless and sad. He turned away as he said it.

"Maybe I should join Heartless. That's what I am: Heartless."

"Joe, Stop it!"

Frank put his hands on his brother's shoulders, making Joe face him. "You are not heartless. None of this is your fault. You have to stop blaming yourself."

"Joe," said another voice as Dr. Stevens came into the kitchen, "Your brother is right."

"Oh great," Joe grumbled, folding his arms to his chest. "I guess it's your turn now. Are you going to use some physiological crap, to make me change my mind about joining Heartless?"

"I'm not going to make you do anything," Dr. Stevens said, kneeling besides Joe, "You have to decide that for yourself."

"Whatever you say, doc." Joe turned his head away. "Shouldn't you go check on Tony?"

"Right now, Tony is doing fine," Dr. Stevens replied, "I'm more concern about you."

"I'm fine."

"No, you're not."

"I'm still joining Heartless." Joe said, in a matter-of-fact tone, "No one can stop me."

"Why?" Dr. Stevens asked, "Help me to understand, Joe. Why do you have to join Heartless?"

"Because... I couldn't save her..." Joe's voice trailed off, thinking of Iola Morton, his late girlfriend, "I can save Tony. I won't let it happen again. I know everyone keeps telling me that it's not my fault, but I can't help how I feel. It was my fault...If I hadn't flirted with some girl at the mall, I wouldn't feel so incredibly guilty."

There was silence again, and Joe continued.

"You didn't see... the hurt look on Iola's face," Joe said, starting to choke up on his words, "I... did."

Tears forming in the his eyes, Frank reached over to squeeze his little brother's hand in comfort. He waited patiently for Joe to continue

"Now she's gone... I can't make it up to her."

Joe let out a heavy sigh, wiping the tears in his eyes. "I wake up everyday worrying, Who will be next? But I think I already know the answer to that."

Joe looked at Frank.

"Me?" Frank's eyes widened. "Joe.."

"Oh come on Frank! I'm the one always rushing into a situation without thinking. You are always bailing me out. I'm going to get you killed!"

Frank sat beside his little brother, completely stunned by Joe's words.

"Joe, I am your big brother. It is my job to look out for you. That is never going to change. No one makes me do the things I do for you."

"But Frank, you shouldn't have to look out me."

"I do it because I love you, Joe. You're my best friend, my partner. We are a team."

"Joe, look at me," Dr. Stevens said in a stern voice.

Joe looked at Dr. Stevens. "You can't always prevent bad things from happening. If you spend your whole life worrying about the bad things, you're going to miss out on all the good things."

"What good things?"

Dr. Stevens was about to answer when Tony walked into the kitchen with Little Antonio in his arms. "I can answer that."

"First, I have to ask you a question." Tony nodded at Frank, "Frank already gave me his answer."

"Ask me what?" Joe looked at Frank, who had a smile across his face, then back to Tony, "What's going on?"

"Being a father, I realize my life isn't mine anymore. The choices that I make affect my son." Tony looked at Joe, "I talked it over with my Dad. He thinks I've made a really good choice, and so do I."

"Choice about what?"

"Will you be Little Antonio's guardian?"

"Me?" Joe's eyes widened in shock, "Like a godfather, or something?"

"Yes." Tony replied," We all grew up together. You guys are the closes thing to brothers that I have."

Tony looked at his son, saying, "God forbid something were to happen to me, I need someone I can trust to care for my son."

"You saved my son's life and mine." Tony continued, his eyes starting to mist, "I wouldn't be here if it weren't for you. I was going through a rough time. I lost hope and almost gave up..."

Tony's voice quivered, fighting back tears. "You gave hope back to me."

"You saved my life, Joe. You really did."

There was a heavy sting of silence in the air.

"Please Joe... Frank said yes." Tony said, giving Joe a pleading look, "Will you be Little Antonio's guardian?"

Frank could see the wheels turning in little brother's head. Before Joe could turn down the offer, Frank decided to try one last approach.

"Joe, Hold the baby."

Tony placed the baby in Joe's arms.

Tony and Dr. Stevens took a step back, to give Joe time alone with the baby.

Little Antonio just responded in gibberish, smiling up at Joe.

Joe could not help but smile back. His eyes started to mist. This time they were tears of joy. Frank silently prayed for this to work. Then he saw it: a flicker in Joe's blue eyes. Frank knew he had him.

Joe looked up at the faces in the kitchen. Fenton and Laura were standing in the doorway, along with Sam and Aldo, and he glanced to Frank and back to Tony.

Everyone let out the breaths they were holding when they heard Joe say, "Yes. Tony my answer is yes."

Joe couldn't help but smile at his own words.

"Besides, I'm the only one who can stop Frank from turning the kid into a computer geek," said Joe, grinning slyly at his brother.

Little Antonio starts laughing.

"See, Little Antonio still agrees with his favorite Hardy boy."

"Yes!" A big smile spread across Frank face. "Joe is back!"

* * *

**to be continue...,Thank you for the wonderful reviews. I hope everyone is enjoying my story. Sorry if it seems like my story is at a slow pace. I promise things will pick up. I had to end this part of the my story, and get Joe back.  
**

**Now on to Heartless. Here's a little trivia ( What tactic do you think Heartless would use to reel on Joe? Who do you think Joe's heart is? If you know the answer, review and see if your right?**

**I don't own the Hardy Boys**


	13. Chapter 13

**(I don't own the The Hardy Boys)**

** Hi I'm back! Sorry I haven't updated in a while. I have been working on editing by chapters, with the help from a beta reader.  
**

**A special thanks to (JustAnotherGirlInTheWorld) who has been helping me with my grammar and improve my story. **

**You have been a great help! :)**

The Hardy Boys

(Heartless)

Sequel: A Friend in Need

Chapter 13

* * *

It was around ten o'clock at night at the safe house. Laura had already gone to bed, wanting to get a good night sleep before their long trip home in the morning. She was so relived to have her Joe back, she could barely keep herself from smiling. He was recovering well from his ordeal. Joe was even acting like himself, now: laughing, joking around with Frank and Tony, and just being center of attention like always.

Aldo went to check on his grandson sleeping upstairs before turning in himself. After the horrific ordeal Tony went through this past summer, Aldo was grateful Tony had friends like Frank and Joe. They never gave up hope on his son. He knew they wouldn't give up until Tony was back home safe, and Heartless was out of business for good. It was a great comfort to Aldo, knowing his grandson had people like that he could count on.

Fenton and Sam went into the study to check in with Chief Collig of the Bayport Police. They wanted to see if there was any news on Heartless, and to see if there were any leads on the two boys who attacked Joe.

Frank and Joe were sitting outside on the back porch with Tony. Frank couldn't believe they were finally going home to Bayport. Now that he had his little brother back, he could focus completely on Heartless. He vowed to make them pay for hurting Tony and Joe, no matter what.

"I can't believe you guys are going home..." Tony said, his voice trailing off as sadness filled his voice. **  
**

Frank felt bad for his friend. He knew Tony wanted to go home more than anything.

Tony had finally agreed to take medication for his anxiety, and he really was doing better. He was even letting his father help him out with the baby, now. Dr. Stevens had left just a few days ago, feeling confident leaving Tony and Joe in good hands. He would check in on them from time to time, but for now he was gone.

"Tony, I have a feeling," Joe said, breaking into Frank's thoughts, "You might be coming home sooner than you think."

"What do you mean?" Tony asked, perking up immediately until he saw the hesitation in Frank's eyes.

"I can go home," he asked him desperately, "Right?"

"Well... not just yet," Frank said, taking a deep breath and wishing Joe hadn't said anything, "There is something you have a right to know, but you have to promise to stay calm before I tell you."

Tony could see Frank was serious, and he began to feel a bit nervous. "Okay," he said, "I promise. I'll stay calm."

Frank sighed, took a deep breath, and just spit it out.

"Robert Santos, or Sei Duro, is dead."

Tony's eyes widened. "Dead?" he gasped.

"It's for real this time," Frank stated grimly, "He killed himself."

"How did you find this out?"

"All I can tell you," Frank replied, "Is that Heartless has a new leader. His name is Daniel Kasey, known as D.K. Mathers."

Frank continued to explain, feeling that Tony had a right to know. "He is just as dangerous as Sei Duro. D.K. Mathers is heavily trained in martial arts with a military background."

Fumbling through his pockets for a moment, Frank handed Tony a photograph of him. "He is a tall, muscular man in his late forties or fifties, with a short, military-style haircut. The man wears military fatigues. We believes that Mathers has a secret hideout either in Bayport or any of the surrounding areas."

"What does this mean?" Tony asked, pointing to the black heart tattoo on the man's left bicep.

"It means Heartless is in charge," Frank said, letting out a heavy sigh and running a hand thorough his hair, "Heartless is trying to take over Bayport as their territory. Just like you, Tony."

Suddenly, Frank turned his head to look at Joe, who was watching quietly from the sidelines.

"Heartless is already trying to recruit Joe," he said, "I found this same card with a black heart on him at school. The day of the attack."

Frank could see Tony was starting to panic, so he tried to calm him down. "Tony, you know I'm not going to let anything happen to Joe."

Tony looked at Joe. He took a deep breath and asked worriedly, "Do you know who attacked you?

"Yes, I do," Joe answered, looking nervously at Tony, "Kurtis Shepherd, and Jackson Fontain."

"I think I've seen those two around school," Tony nodded, "You think they are with Heartless?"

"Yeah, we do."

Tony's face practically went ghost-white when Joe told him about the attack, and the horrible things they said about him. There was a heavy sting of silence in the air, the tension nearly palpable.

To break the silence, Tony spoke up. "So... what does this mean for me?"

"It means, " Joe said with eagerness, hitting his fist in the palm of his hand, "That we're gonna to kick some Heartless a..."

"What Joe means is," Frank said, interrupting his little brother, "You're going to have to stay here. It's not safe for you to come home just yet. Not while this Mathers is the leader of Heartless."

Tony sighed sadly, as if expecting this.

"I do have a bit of good new for you, though," said Frank cheerily, hoping to bring up his spirits.

"What's that?"

"Tony, Santos forced you to sign a contract to join Heartless, right? But now that his dead..." Frank said, thinking out loud, "I would think the contract would be invalid. Which would mean..."

"You are no longer part of Heartless!" Joe interrupted, picking up on what his brother was suggesting.

"We are going to clean up Bayport by putting Heartless out of business for good," Frank added," So Little Antonio can have a safe place to grow up. Tony, you have the most important job of all of us. Taking care of our Godson."

Upon hearing this, a smile spread across Tony's face. His voice quivered, fighting back tears. "Thanks guys, and I know you will. Please... just be careful."

"We will," Frank replied with a smile. Then he continued, yawning, "Now I think we need to turn in. Dad wants to get an early start going home."

* * *

After Tony said goodnight and went to bed, the brothers were heading to their room when Fenton stopped them.

"Frank, Joe!" he shouted, "Hold on."

Frank and Joe spun around to see their father rushing up to them. Just by the look on his face, they knew right away that something was very, very wrong.

"Dad, what's wrong?" Frank asked hurriedly.

"I just got off the phone with Chief Collig," Fenton replied, " A crime wave of teenage boys has hit our town. Reports of violence, vandalism, robberies... you name it! Chief believes Heartless maybe involved in this."

"How do you know that, dad?"

"Apparently, some of the boys they brought into the police station had black heart tattoos on the arm."

"Did the Chief get any information out of them?" Joe asked excitedly.

" No. I'm afraid not, Joe. The boys are refusing to give up any information or the whereabouts of Mathers."

"They're probably too afraid of losing their life," Frank said, thinking out loud.

Fenton letting out a deep sigh, nodding slowly. "Officer Riley just brought in a couple of boys to the station. They fit the description of the two boys who attacked Joe, but the chief needs Joe to identify of them."

Suddenly, Joe tensed, starting to get very nervous. "When are we leaving?" he asked.

"We are leaving for Bayport tonight." Fenton said, putting a comforting arm around his son, "I promise, It's going to be okay."

* * *

**To be continue...please review tell me what you think. thank you.**


	14. Chapter 14

**(I don't own the The Hardy Boys)**

**A special thanks to (JustAnotherGirlInTheWorld) who has been helping me with my grammar and improve my story.**

**You have been a great help! :)**

The Hardy Boys

(Heartless)

Sequel: A Friend in Need

Chapter 14

* * *

It was around mid-morning when Fenton pulled up to the newly remodeled Bayport Police station. A solid, old-fashioned, brick building. It was an icon in this town; the building even had its own brick jail-house with an updated security system. It, too, had fallen victim to Heartless this past summer when a bomb ripped through the building.

Fenton rubbed his tired eyes. He had spent most of the night explaining to a visably-upset Laura about the crime wave that had hit Bayport. Chief Collig needed Joe to identify the boys who attacked him. She wasn't too happy about having to stay at the safe house with Tony, Aldo, the baby, and Sam, but he would have to deal with his upset wife later. Right now, he needed to focus on Heartless and, more importantly, Joe.

The Hardys' made their way inside. They met Chief Collig, a middle-aged, athletic man, with dark hair and a touch of gray, standing outside his office. It was next to a two-way mirrored interrogation room.

"Good morning Fenton, Frank, Joe," he greeted, rubbing his tired eyes, "I'm sorry about calling you here so late, but you know its important. How are you feeling, Joe?"

"I'm feeling better," Joe answered, "Thank you, Chief."

"I'm having my officers work double-shifts ever since this crime wave started."

"When_ did_ all this start?" Fenton asked curiously.

"Just before you left town," Chief Collig said in a stern voice, "I'm taking my shift now. The Bayport Police will not rest until we get Heartless."

Chief Collig then turned back to Joe. "Do you think you can identify the boys who attacked you?"

Joe let out a nervous sigh."Yes."

Frank, sensing Joe's nervousness, went into big-brother-mode and started rubbing his little brother's back. As soon as he did that, Joe began to calm down.

Chief Collig nodded firmly. "Okay, follow me."

He lead them to a room. Joe watched as Officer Con Riley, a good friend of the Hardys, escorted two boys into a two-way mirrored interrogation room.

"Just take your time, Joe," Fenton replied, reassuring his son, "Just remember you're safe. They can't see or hear you."

Joe felt Frank and Fenton's hands on his shoulders giving him the strength and support he needed. He studied the two boys closely. They were about eighteen. Both had a stocky build, but one had a more athletic build, to him. They both wore t-shirts with explicit words on them, and baggy jeans down to their waist. One of the boy's head was shaven. The other one had a Heartless symbol tattooed on his left arm.

"I'm sorry, Chief. They are not Jackson Fontain and Kurtis Shepard," Joe finally answered.

"Joe," Fenton asked hesitantly, "Are you sure?"

"Yes, Dad, I'm sure," Joe said, shaking his head and clutching his fist into a ball, "I don't understand it. I was sure it would be them."

"It's okay, Joe," Chief Collig said, squeezing Joe's shoulder, "We won't give up until we find them."

"I guess you've been pretty busy since we've been gone," Fenton stated.

Chief replied grimly. "It seems like everyday we're getting calls of teenage boys, ages sixteen to eighteen, causing a violence, vandalizing property, committing robberies... it's madness."

He sighed deeply before continuing.

"Officer Riley picked up these two boys for vandalizing a store front. We are still trying to find their parents."

"They could be runaways," Fenton suggested.

"That is what we were thinking," Chief said, shaking his head, "I've checked around so far and there are no reports of missing boys of with their descriptions. If only we could get them to talk or give up the whereabouts of Mathers."

"What if Mathers is protecting them?" Frank spoke up, feeling all eyes on him.

"That doesn't make sense," Joe responded, trying to understand, "Why would Mathers want to protect them?"

"Well, my guess is..." Frank began slowly, "Because they attacked you. Fenton Hardy's son. So naturally ..."

"...Mathers knows I'm coming after him," Fenton said, picking up on what Frank was suggesting, "And, he's right. I am coming after him."

"I know this is going to sound crazy," Frank continued, "But what if this is Mather's way of calling us home?"

He turned to the Chief, asking, "This whole crime wave started after we left Bayport. Right?"

"Yes, that's right," Chief replied, rubbing his chin, "Frank, what are you getting at?"

"What if he wants us to come after him?" Frank said, "I think Heartless is planning something big."

He looked at the two boys in the two-way mirror. "Unfortunately, they are the victims caught up in his little game."

"Heartless probably threaten them," Fenton said, letting out a frustrating sigh, "To keep their mouths shut."

"So what do we do now?" Frank asked, also sighing.

"I have an idea," Joe spoke up, feeling all eyes on him. Then he shook his head. "No, forget it, It's probably a bad idea."

"Go ahead Joe," Frank said, encouraging his little brother to continue, "What's your idea?."

"Go ahead, son," Fenton said, also encouraging Joe.

Joe nodded at the boys in the two-way mirrored interrogation room.

"Well, I was just thinking..." Joe voice trailed off as he slowly told them his idea.

* * *

"Frank," Joe turned to this brother before going into the room.

"Yeah?"

"I know your always coming up with good ideas. Just wanted to thank you for listening to mine, this time."

"Hey, that's what partners are for! I always listen to what you have to say. You have good ideas... once in awhile. "

A smile spread across Frank face. He put an arm around Joe. "By the way, it's a good idea, and your welcome. Are you ready to go in?"

Joe took a deep breath, and then looked at Frank with a big smile on his face,

"Yes, I'm ready."

The brothers walked into the room. Officer Con Riley was standing just a few feet away from them.

"Hello boys." He greeted, "They're all yours."

"Oh look, Jase." The tattooed boy said sarcastically, "Now they're sending in the boy scouts."

"Oh no, Blade!" the other boy said, pretending to shiver, "Now I'm really scared!"

"Oh, you shouldn't be afraid of us," Joe said, taking a seat across the boys, "Right, Frank?"

"That's right, Joe," Frank said, following Joe's lead, "I'll tell you what they should be afraid of."

"What's that, Frank?"

"Prison."

"Prison?" Joe's eyes widen. "They can't put you in prison for vandalizing property, can they?"

"Sure they can," Frank said, nodding. He turned to see a worried look in Jase's eyes. "That's what I heard the Chief tell Dad."

Joe shook his head, "I've heard about some scary things that go on in prisons."

"Like... what scary things?" Jase asked, swallowing a lump in his throat.

"Shut up," Blade hissed, "They are just trying to scare you."

"I don't want to go to prison," Jase said to his friend. He turned back to Frank, asking, "What scary things?"

Blade rolled his eyes and shook his head in disgust.

"Just things that would make your skin crawl," Frank said, shrugging his shoulders, "But we could help you out."

"How?"

"If you tell us where we can find Mathers," Joe answered, "We might talk to the Chief for you. He just happens to be a good friend of ours. He might go easy on you. And don't worry about any threats... Chief Collig and our Dad will do everything they can to protect you from Heartless."

Silence filled the room. Frank and Joe could see the hesatation on the boys face

"Okay," Jase spoke up finally, looking a bit nervous.

Excitement flooded both Joe's and Frank's bodies. They looked at each other and gave identical smiles.

"Where is Mathers?"

"We don't know," Jase said, looking nervously at Blade, "You don't find him. He finds you."

"Okay, what about Jackson Fontain and Kurtis Shepard? Where can we find them?"

"Oh, those guys? They hangout at Scoreboard Arcade."

* * *

please review. Tell me what you think.( I promise the next chapter will have the Hardy Boys kicking some Heartless a...)


	15. Chapter 15

**(I don't own the The Hardy Boys)**

**A special thanks to (JustAnotherGirlInTheWorld) who has helped me with my grammar and improve my story.**

**You have been a great help! :)**

***I am giving you a heads up Before you read this, there is attempted RAPE mention and some gun violence. This is my first time writing anything this violent. So Please be nice. I would like a lot of reviews. Let me know what you think?**

* * *

The Hardy Boys

(Heartless)

Sequel: A Friend in Need

Chapter 15

* * *

Frank drove the van down a dark street with one dirty, yellow streetlight working. The Scoreboard Arcade was in a run-down area on the south end of town, which was known for its high level of gang activity.

"A perfect place for Heartless recruiters to hit," Frank thought to himself, "I wonder where D.K. Mathers is hiding himself?"

He parked the van two blocks from the arcade. Fenton and Chief Collig, along with a tack force of Bayport police officers, were close by.

"Well, what are we waiting for?" Joe said as he started to get out of van. Frank grabbed a hold of his arm, pulling him back in the van.

"Joe, if Mathers is here, he will be desperate and dangerous. We're here to check and see if Shepherd and Fontain are in the arcade. Then we can come back to the van and call dad."

Joe nodded in understanding, but just to make sure he really got, Frank continued.

"You stay by my side," Frank warned his little brother," If you do anything stupid, I'll kill you myself. Got it?"

Seeing the seriousness in Frank's eyes, Joe agreed and answered. "Got it... And please, be careful."

Frank nodded his head. "You too."

He had an uneasy feeling in stomach, and was not sure what to expect. He was glad they waited until it was dark to start this, which gave them an advantage. Blade and Jase had told them that the best time to go to the Scoreboard Arcade was around ten at night. That was when Shepherd and Fontain usually showed up.

As the brothers went inside the arcade, it took Frank and Joe a moment for their eyes to adjust to the dim lighting. The eerie glow of the games was the only source of light. Loud music with explicit lyrics blasted out of the speakers on the wall. Frank did a quick scan of the place and saw that there were a couple of teenage boys of about fourteen playing video games. Then Frank heard the sound of loud cheering coming from the back of the place.

"I wonder what's going on back there?" Joe asked.

"I don't know."

Frank shook his head, feeling his detective instincts kicking in, and decided to go and check it out. "Let's find out."

As they went to the back of the arcade, the sound of loud cheering erupted, and they saw that it was coming from a group of teenage boys.

Joe's heart almost stopped, and he got closer to see what was going on. He grabbed his brother's arm when the realization came to him. "Frank, it's Kurtis Shepherd!"

Frank's mouth dropped in shock, seeing the reason for all the cheering. Kurtis Shepherd had Angela Santos pinned up against a pinball machine, his arm up against her. Angela's red top was ripped opened, exposing her large chest.

"You feel real good, baby," Kurtis whispered in a husky tone, fondling her left breast. Then he slid his hand under her short black shirt, causing her to flinch.

"Please Stop!" she cried desperately, terror filling her voice, "Somebody help me!"

"Leave her alone!" Frank shouted from out in the darkness. In an instant, he was thrusting out his right leg and swinging it around into a swift kick. That gave Angela the perfect chance to run for it, and she did just that. Frank caught Kurtis Shepherd just behind the ankle, knocking out his leg from under him. He flew backward and landed hard on his head.

Kurtis Shepherd was out cold.

"That felt good." Frank whispered under his breath, taking a minute to calm himself.

Suddenly, Jackson Fontain came out of nowhere. He pulled out a hand gun from his back pocket, looking furious, and the crowd of teenagers ran out the back door.

"It felt real good, slamming your brother's head on the floor," he snarled, cocking back the handle of the gun and aiming it at Frank, "He was suppose to die! But now I'm gonna to kill you instead!"

"No!"

In an instant, Joe was lunging at Jackson Fontain and tackling him to the floor. The two started wrestling violently with the gun, each with a look of fury on his face.

All of the sudden, a loud "BANG!" rang out into the air. Then a dead silence filled the arcade. Jackson Fontain and Joe laid motionless on the floor.

"Joe!" Frank cried, pushing Jackson off of Joe. "Oh God, please no!"

Frank knelt next to Joe, his heart nearly pounding out of his chest. He could not take his eyes off of the blood on Joe's shirt.

"Joe! Joe!"

Suddenly, Officer Riley and Fenton entered the room, running at full speed.

"Frank.. what?"

Fenton's heart dropped when he saw Joe lying there, his shirt appearing to be bleeding profusely.

"Joe, no!"

Fenton sank to his knees besides Frank. Placing two fingers under Joe's neck, he muttered, "He has a pulse. He's alive, at least."

Slowly, Frank and Fenton both let out the fearful breaths they were holding. Fenton ran a hand along Joe's chest.

"Wait... it's not Joe's blood."

Fenton and Frank turned to Officer Riley, who was kneeling next to Jackson Fontain. His shirt, too, was covered in blood.

Officer Riley looked up and said, very slowly, "He's dead."

"Joe, open your eyes," Frank said after a moment, brushing a strain of blond hair out of Joe's eyes and pleading for him to respond. "Joe, Dad and I are right here."

"Frank?" Joe's eyes fluttered open. Fenton could feel his body shaking like a leaf.

"Dad?" Joe asked, tears streaming down his face as he looked up at his father.

"Oh no, oh God no!" he murmured quietly as he caught sight of Jackson's body, "I swear, I didn't mean to..."

Fenton put his arms around Joe, who fell into his father's embrace, crying desperately.

"Dad, Jackson was going to kill Frank! I didn't mean to kill him. I swear!"

"I know," Fenton said in a soothing voice, wiping away Joe's tears, "Shh...it's okay. I promise you."

"Joe, it was clearly self-defense. You did nothing wrong." Frank reassured his little brother, rubbing his back.

"Frank... I thought..." Joe said, and then he practically flew into his brother's arms, knocking them both to the floor. Fenton had to support Frank to keep him from hitting his head.

Frank just laid there holding his little brother.

"Shh...it's okay," he murmured, feeling hot tears running down his face.

* * *

About an hour later, Frank and Joe were being medically checked out by paramedics.

Chief Collig, along with several officers, entered the arcade. Officer Riley and Fenton quickly filling them in on the situation. Chief Collig knelt next to the white sheet that covered Jackson Fontain's body.

"Do we know who his is?" he asked as he pulled back the white sheet.

"Jackson Fontain," Officer Riley answered, "He has a Heartless symbol tattooed on his left arm."

"What about the other one... Kurtis Shepherd?"

"Officer Baker is escorting him to the hospital with a possible connection," Officer Riley answered.

"Good, I want an update on his condition," Chief Collig ordered, "When he recovers I want him questioned, as well as everyone else here questioned."

"Yes, sir."

"Where is the girl?" Chief Collig asked.

"We don't know, sir," Officer Riley replied, "She just disappeared."

Before he left, Officer Riley handed Chief Collig a white handkerchief, revealing a hand gun.

"Joe's finger print is on the trigger," Officer Riley said as he and the other officers left the arcade.

Chief Collig just gave a slight nod going over to the Hardys. Fenton was standing next to Joe, who was sitting in a chair with Frank's arm around him. He was still pretty shaken up. Fenton squeezed Joe's shoulder.

"Joe, everything will be okay. Just tell the Chief what happened."

Joe cleared his throat to say something, but no words came out.

"I didn't mean to..." he stumbled, clearing his throat again. Joe took a deep breath as he pleaded, "It was an accident. He was going to.. kill Frank. I had to!"

"Chief, I promise you," Frank said, going into big-brother mode to defend his little brother, "It was in self-defense." Frank and Joe both took turns telling him what happened with Angela being almost raped by Shepherd, and Jackson Fontain pulling the gun on Frank.

"Jackson Fontain was going to kill me. Joe saved my life..." Frank said, his voice trailing off.

Chief Collig had watched the Hardy brothers grow up. They were good detectives, following in their father's footsteps. The boys, along with their father, had helped out the Bayport Police for many tough cases. The Hardy brothers had built up a good reputation for themselves. There were times when he would butt heads with the youngest Hardy member, but deep down the Chief always admired both brothers for their passion for crime fighting.

"Self-defense is what it sounds like to me," Chief said, putting a hand on Joe's shoulder, "That is what is going into my report."

Fenton nodded his thanks.

"Thank you, Chief," Joe said, a relived look on his face. "So what do we do now? We still haven't found Mathers yet."

Fenton put his arm around his son.

"We are going home to get some rest. Then we'll talk about what to do next."

* * *

**Please review thank you**


	16. Chapter 16

Do not own the Hardy Boys.

A special thank you to Justanothergirlintheworld) you have been a big help to me.

The Hardy Boys

(Heartless)

Sequel: A Friend in Need

Chapter 16

* * *

"Frank?" A voice whispered in the darkness.

Frank slowly opened his eyes to what he assumed was the sound of his little brother whispering his name. He knew Joe would show up sooner or later, needing to talk after the ordeal they went through, and now seemed as good a time as any.

Sure enough, Joe was standing beside his bed, looking down at him.

"Can't sleep?"

"Yeah."

"Did you have a bad dream?

"No. Just... we need to talk."

He sounded very grim and serious, and Frank felt himself going back into big-brother mode almost immediately.

"Does it have to do with what happened tonight?" he asked, concerned.

"Yes."

Frank sat up in bed, turning on the light on his nightstand. "What time is it?" he asked, rubbing his tired eyes.

"It's one o'clock in the morning," Joe whispered back.

Frank moved over so Joe could lay down beside him. It was something he'd done ever since the two were little kids. Whenever his little brother couldn't sleep from a nightmare, or just had something important on his mind, Frank would allow Joe to come into his room to talk. He would never turn Joe away. It didn't matter how late or _early_ it was, they just talked until Joe felt better. Frank would wake up the next morning to find Joe sound asleep right next to him. They suspected that their parents knew about their late night talks, they were just never letting on.

Now fully awake, Frank gave Joe his full attention. "Okay, Joe, talk to me."

Joe turned to Frank. "I can't get Jackson out of my head," he said in one breath, "I killed him, Frank."

"Joe.. it was in self-defense. You did nothing wrong." Frank looked at Joe, letting out a heavy sigh. "If you hadn't stopped Jackson when you did..."

"I know, Frank!" Joe said, cutting his brother off, "Its just... a part of my feels guilty for taking his life. But at the same time, I'm glad I killed him. I mean, I couldn't just let him kill you!"

He took a deep breath to calm himself, and suddenly his eyebrows furrowed together in guilt.

Does that... make me a bad person?" Joe asked worriedly, "For feeling this way?"

"No, of course not," Frank said, shaking his head, "You're human for feeling the way you do. Don't you dare start worrying yourself over this. You did nothing wrong. It was in self-defense, so leave it at that."

"Okay, I'll try," Joe replied, then quickly changed the subject, "What do you think happened to Angela?"

"She ran out of the arcade before we had a chance to talk to her," Frank shrugged, the answer unknowable.

Suddenly, it hit Joe, and he disregarded the statement. "Wait a second... what is Angela doing in Bayport, anyway? She was supposed to be in jail after what she and her father did to Tony and to me!"

Joe saw a look on Frank's face that told him he knew something.

"I take it you know something," he said, observing the hesitation in the brother's eyes, "Frank, what is it?"

"Well... you have to promise to stay calm before I tell you," Frank said, taking a deep breath, "I didn't want to say anything in front of Tony. I knew it would only upset him. I meant to tell you. It's just everything is being so crazy around here."**  
**

Joe was beginning to lose his patience with his brother. "Okay," he said, "I promise. I'll try to stay calm."

Frank took a deep breath, and just spit it out. "Angela's working for the Network as an informant."

"What!" Joe gasped, feeling his temper rising as he processed this statement.

"Gray made a deal with Angela," Frank continued, "She provides him with information, and in exchange, he's going to make her criminal records disappear."

"Wow, Gray has really hit an all time low," Joe grumbled, folding his arms over his chest, "Is Angela his _new_ method in getting information out of people."

"Joe, she was almost raped!" Frank shouted as he sat up, unable to believe Joe would say such a thing, "I am sure Gray isn't using her in that way!"

**"**Oh, come on, Frank!" Joe shot back, "How can you be so sure? What was she doing there in the first place? In that time of the night, dressed the way she was... naturally, she was going to get herself raped."

"Joe!" Frank scolded, "You can't just make accusations like that without knowing all the facts!"**  
**

"As far as I'm concerned, Heartless and the Network are all alike!" Joe ranted on, "By using any method to get what they want! They don't care who they hurt! You can't trust either one of them! We should cut ties with the Gray Man for good!"

"We can't do that, Joe," Frank continued to explain before he was hit with a bunch of questions, "I think we are going to have to trust the Gray Man. Chief Collig and his officers have their hands full with the crime wave going on in Bayport. We need the Gray Man's help in getting D.K. Mathers, but I made it very clear to Gray that he will have to _earn_ our trust back."

Joe still didn't seemed convinced, so Frank continued.

"Bayport is our home, Joe," Frank went on, trying to convince his brother that this was the right thing, "Our friends and family are here. We all grew up here. I'm not going to stand by and let someone take away my home. I'm going to fight to put Heartless out of business... so Tony can come home and Little Antonio can have a safe place to grow up in. So that _our_ kids can have a safe place to grow up in. Got it?"

After a long silence, Joe finally spoke.

"Fine, for Little Antonio and Tony's sake, and of course Bayport, I'll put my feelings about the Gray Man aside. For now, at least."

Joe, feeling his stubborn streak kicking in, quickly added, "I still don't trust him. "

Frank just rolled his eyes, and replied sarcastically. "Well I guess that's as good of a response as I'm going to get. Let's just focus here... we need to find Angela to see if she found out anything. And to make sure she is okay, of course."

"Maybe we should call the Gray Man," Joe said, feeling his eyelids getting heavy, "You'll have to do the talking, though."

"Why me?"

"Because I know I'll say something stupid."

"Good point. I'll do that, but first ..." Frank said, yawning as he laid down beside Joe, "Let's get some rest."

A few minutes later, both brothers were sound asleep, right beside each other.

* * *

It was around ten in the morning at the Hardy home, and Fenton was in his office on the phone, talking to Chief Collig. Chet, Biff , Phil, Callie, and Vanessa were all sitting in the living room listening to Frank and Joe tell them about the ordeal at the Scoreboard Arcade.**  
**

"What a nightmare you guys went through," Vanessa said softly. She immediately went over to Joe, giving him a hug.

Joe released Vanessa quickly, saying, "I'm okay. Really."

"That must have been scary," Callie added, "The thought of... if Joe hadn't... that Jackson... he almost..." Her quivering voice soon trailed off.

"Shh, he didn't," Frank said, consoling his girlfriend and wrapping an arm around her. He kissed her on the forehead. "I'm fine."

"I've been so worried about you," Vanessa said, turning to Joe, "Frank told us at the hospital about your plan to join Heartless. You wanting to distance yourself from everyone in order to keep us safe. I thought you would be mad at us for not agreeing with your plan."

"I'm not mad at you. I realized now that it was a bad idea," Joe replied, "Right now, I just fight to put Heartless out of business... so Tony can come home and Little Antonio can have a safe place to grow up in."

"Not without me, you're not!" Frank said, shaking his head, "Besides, someone has to keep you from doing something stupid."

"I still can't believe all the crazy stuff going on in Bayport," Chet said with anger in his voice, shaking his head, "People are afraid with all the people committing acts of violence, vandalizing property, and robberies... it's madness. It's just not safe to go out anymore."

"No one likes going to the south end of town, with all the gang activity," Biff added, "I hear people who live there refer to it as Gang Alley."

"So, what can we do to help?" Phil asked, quickly changing the subject.

"Just keep your eyes and ears open," Frank replied, "If you see or hear anything suspicious, call the police. "

"What about this D.K. Mathers? What can you tell us about him?"

"His name is Daniel Kasey, known as D.K. Mathers." Frank continued to explain, feeling that his friends had a right to know and wanting them to stay alert, "Mathers is just as dangerous as Sei Duro. He is heavily trained in martial arts with a military background."

Fumbling through his pockets for a moment, Frank handed Phil a photograph of him. "He is a tall, muscular man in his late forties or fifties, with a short, military-style haircut. The man wears military fatigues. We believes that Mathers has a secret hideout either in Bayport or any of the surrounding areas."

"What does this mean?" Phil asked, pointing to the black heart tattoo on the man's left bicep.

"It means Heartless is in charge," Frank said, letting out a heavy sigh and running a hand through his hair, "Heartless is trying to take over Bayport as their territory. Just like Heartless did to Tony."

Suddenly, Frank turned his head to look at Joe, who was watching quietly from the sidelines.

"Heartless is already trying to recruit Joe," he said, "I found this same card with a black heart on him at school, the day of the attack."

"What!" they all exclaimed at once, looked shocked.

Frank could see everyone was starting to panic, so he tried to calm them down. "You guys all know I won't let Heartless recruit Joe. They can't have my little brother."

Vanessa looked at Joe. She took a deep breath and asked, worriedly, "Do you think that's why they attacked you?

"Yes, I do," Joe answered, looking nervously at Vanessa.

Everyone's face practically went ghost-white when Joe told them about the attack, and the horrible things they said about Tony. There was a heavy sting of silence in the air, the tension nearly palpable.

* * *

After their friends had gone, all promising to keep their eyes and ears open and call the police for anything suspicious, the brothers began heading to their room. Fenton stopped them, however, half way there.

"Frank, Joe!" he shouted, "Hold on."

Frank and Joe spun around to see their father rushing up to them. Just by the look on his face, they knew right away that something was very, very wrong.

"Dad, what's wrong?" Frank asked hurriedly.

"I just got off the phone with Chief Collig," Fenton replied, "Kurtis Shepherd is dead."

"How?"

"Apparently, a trace of arsenic was found in his iv."

"Arsenic?" Joe asked is disbelief.

"Yes, enough to bring down a full-grown elephant. Let alone a teenage boy."

"Did the Chief get any information on anyone in south end of town,?" Joe asked curiously. "Or, as Biff called it, Gang Alley?"

"No, I'm afraid not, Joe." Fenton replied, then he let out a frustrated sigh. "The police can't get anyone to come forward with information."

"Heartless has them scared," Frank said, thinking out loud. "They have already taken over that part of town."

"I know," Fenton said, letting out a deep sigh and nodding slowly. "I am heading to the station now to see what I can find out."

"We are going to try and find Angela." Frank informed his father, "To see if she found out anything... and to make sure she is okay."

"Maybe should check out Gang Alley?" Joe suggested.

"Heartless is in the area," Fenton said, putting his arms around both of his sons, "I want the two of you to be extra careful. Anyone in Gang Alley could very well be part of Heartless. D.K. Mathers is a very dangerous man. Promise me you will stick close to each other. Do not take any unnecessary risks."

In a stern voice, looking at Joe, Fenton finished, "Do I make myself clear?"

"Okay Dad, we will," Joe agreed, "But I can't promise you."

Joe turned to Frank with eagerness before headed out the door. "Come on, Frank! Let's go kick some Heartless ass!"

Fenton let out a deep sigh, pinching the bridge of his nose and feeling a headache coming on. He looked at Frank.

"Frank, you are not to let Joe out of your sight. I do not care if you have to hog-tie him, just keep him safe."

"Don't worry, Dad, I won't let Joe do anything stupid!" Frank said, reassuring his father as he left to catch up to his little brother.

"I can't promise you," he whispered under his breathe.

* * *

**We are getting close to Mathers. What do you think of my story so far? I Will up date soon. Please review thank you.**


	17. Chapter 17

**Do not own the Hardy Boys.**

**A special thank you to (Justanothergirlintheworld) you have been a big help to me.**

**One of my favorite ****Hardy Boys** books is Dead on Target from the Hardy Boys Casefiles series.  


**I am sure some of you Hardy Boys fans will know the story.**

**I kind of added my twist to the story****. Please read and review, tell ** me what you think?

* * *

**The Hardy Boys**

**(Heartless)**

**Sequel: A Friend in Need**

**Chapter 17**

* * *

Joe pulled up to the coffee shop across from the hospital. This was where they were supposed to meet with the Gray Man. Frank had called him just before they left the house.

Once inside, they spotted the Gray Man immediately. He was sitting at a table in a far corner.

"Well, there's the big man himself!" Joe said in a sarcastic tone.

"Joe, will you stop?" Frank responded, turning irritatedly to Joe, "Put your feelings about the Gray Man aside. If you won't do it for me, do it for Little Antonio, Tony, and Bayport."

"Okay, I'll try," Joe agreed reluctantly, "But I can't promise you anything."

"Well, on that note.. just don't say anything," Frank replied, just shaking his head, "Let me do the talking."

"Whatever you say big brother," Joe said as he followed Frank to Gray's table.

The Gray Man looked up to see Frank and Joe coming up to his table.

"Good morning Frank... Joe," Gray said. Nervously, he gulped. "How are you feeling?"

"I'm feeling better," Joe said condescendingly, "Thank you, Gray, for asking."

Frank shot Joe a warning look to shut him up. He then turned to Gray, apologizing.

"I'm sorry, Joe is a little on edge." He quickly filled him in on what had happened at the Scoreboard Arcade, with Angela being almost raped by Shepherd, and Jackson Fontain pulling his gun on Frank. "Joe shot and killed Jackson Fontain in self-defense."

Joe instinctively put his hand on Frank's arm. Frank, going into big-brother mode, started rubbing his little brother's back to let him know he was okay. He knew Joe was still upset about shooting Jackson, and in all honesty, he couldn't blame him.

"The police can't get anyone from Gang Alley to come forward with information. Heartless has them scared," Frank continued, "They have already taken over that part of town and Kurtis Shepherd is dead."

"How?"

"Apparently a trace of arsenic was found in his IV at the hospital."

"Arsenic?" Gray asked, in shock and disbelief.

Frank let out a deep sigh, nodding slowly. "Dad is at the police station now to see what he can find out, but we don't know much yet."

Gray nodded, and for a moment, there was silence. Then Frank broke it, intent on moving forward the conversation.

"We are trying to find Angela," He informed Gray, "To see if she found out anything... and to make sure she is okay, of course."

"I would like to know that myself," Gray stated.

"What!" Joe snapped, feeling his temper starting to rise. "She was working for you. You were supposed to protect her! I think its pretty low to use Angela as your _new_ method in getting information out of people... even for you. As far as I'm concerned, you and the Heartless are all alike!"

Gray seemed shocked, and Frank a bit annoyed.

"You don't care who gets hurt!" Joe ranted on, "And I don't trust either one of you!"

"Joe stop it!" Frank scolded.

"I don't want to fight with you two," the Gray Man replied, excusing the youngest Hardy's angry tone after knowing the ordeal he went through. "We recently got word of a Heartless recruiter. His name is John Cypher. He goes by Cypher."

Gray handed Frank a photo of a tall, skinny man in his late twenties. He had a short, black haircut and was wearing jeans with a white tank top.

"Cypher is Mathers right hand man," Gray continued on, "From what I'm told, if we find him, we will find Mathers. When Angela found out about her father's death, she said she finally felt free from Santos. Angela was quite adamant about finding Cypher, so that we could clear her criminal record and she could start a new life for herself and her son. I advised her not to go Gang Alley by herself without backup."

Gray sighed grimly, looking to Frank and then to Joe. "Angela went to Gang Alley on her own. I haven't heard from her since yesterday afternoon."

"So... last night at the Scoreboard Arcade..." Frank said slowly, looking at Joe and letting the Gray Man's words sink in."Was probably the last time anyone saw Angela Santos alive."

"You think Heartless killed her?" Joe piped up, picking up on what his brother was suggesting.

"I hope not," Frank answered, "We need to find her before it's too late. We need to check out Gang Alley."

"You will need back up," Gray suggested suddenly, standing up, "I'm going to get my team together."

"We need to wait until it gets dark first," Frank said, thinking out loud, "I have a feeling that's when Heartless comes out to play."

* * *

After Frank and Joe left the coffee shop, they when back home to get rested up, knowing it was going to a long night. Fenton was on his way home the minute his boys called him, and he too had news.

"Frank?" A voice whispered in the darkness.

Frank slowly opened his eyes to what he assumed was the sound of his little brother whispering his name. Joe was relentless; that was for sure.

Once again, Joe was standing beside his bed, looking down upon him with a serious expression.

"Can't sleep?"

"Yeah."

"Did you have a bad dream?

"No. It's just... we need to talk."

He sounded very grim and serious, and Frank felt himself going back into big-brother mode almost immediately. He sat up in bed, turning on the light on his nightstand.

"What time is it?" Frank asked, rubbing his tired eyes.

"It's one o'clock in the afternoon," Joe whispered back.

Now fully awake, Frank gave Joe his full attention. "Okay, Joe, talk to me."

Frank moved over so Joe could lay down beside him. Joe turned to Frank. "I need to see that picture of D.K. Mathers again."

"Why?"

"I can't explain it, Frank... it's... I just have to see his face."

Frank took the photograph of D.K. Mathers from his nightstand and handed it to Joe.

Frank watch as Joe stared intensely at the photograph for a whole five minutes.

"Joe," he asked curiously, "What is it?"

"I can't get his face out of my head," Joe said, looking at Frank, "He reminds me of someone."

"Who?"

"I don't know." Joe sighed in frustration, allowing his shoulders to droop. "I just have this feeling... like I have seen Mathers, before."

"But, that's impossible, Joe!" Frank said, shaking his head, "We've never met him."

"I know it sounds crazy, Frank," Joe said, rubbing his tired eyes."I just can't get his face out of my head."

"Joe, Dad will be home soon to tell us his news, so you can run it past him." Frank suggested, "Why don't you try and get some sleep before we head out to Gang Alley. Maybe it will come to you."

Joe just replied with a nod, closing his eyes. Within minutes, he was sound asleep.

Frank, trying not to wake his little brother, carefully took the photograph of Mathers out of his hand.

He, too, stared at the photograph intensely.

"Joe was right. Now that I think about it, Mathers _does_ look familiar. But that's impossible! We've _never_ met Mathers... or have we?"

* * *

Joe woke up with an uneasy feeling in the pit of his stomach. His blue eyes started scanning the room, realizing he had fallen asleep in Frank's bed.

"Frank?"

He looked over at the clock on the nightstand, seeing that it read 6:00 p.m.

"I've been asleep for six hours!"

His heart started pounding out of his chest as he swung his legs over the edge of the bed.

"Frank? Frank!" When he didn't hear a response, Joe really started to panic.

He quickly hopped out of bed and ran into the bathroom that connected to Frank's room. No Frank. He checked his own room. No Frank. No Frank anywhere.

"Frank!"

Still no response.

"Dad!" Joe cried, running out into the hallway. He ran into his parents room and Fenton's office.

"No sign of Dad or Frank," Joe said, his heart starting to race, "Where are they?"

He sighed in worry and continued calling.

"Frank! Dad!"

Joe quickly went down the back stairs leading to the kitchen. The kitchen was empty. There were two cups of coffee, a half eaten sandwich, and Frank's cell phone laying unused on the table.

"Frank never leaves his cell phone anywhere," Joe said, knowing right away that something was wrong.

He stuck his finger into one of the coffee cups. It was cold.

"Dad! Frank!"

Joe ran out the back door, hoping they were outside. The black van was still in the driveway. Joe's eyes landed on his father's car. The driver's side door was wide open.

"Dad!"

Joe than spotted something lying on the ground by the car. It was Frank's wallet!

"Frank!"

Joe ran to the car shouting "Dad!" and "Frank!" all the way.

His heart dropped when he saw blood on the seat and steering wheel. And a small, business-type card. On it was a black heart with a blood-red outline and a spiked X through it.

Heartless!

Suddenly, the sound of the telephone brought itself to Joe's attention.

He ran back into the house and pick up the phone in the kitchen, immediately answering it.

"Hello?"

A grim voice came on the line. "Hello, Joseph."

"Heartless!"

"Get yourself to the Scoreboard Arcade. If I see one cop step anywhere near the place, your brother and father will die!"

Then the warning ended, and the line went dead.

Joe went into Fenton's office. He sank slowly into his father's chair, trying not to panic. Laying his head on the desk, with his head resting under his arms, he felt water begin to pool in his eyes.

"What do I do?"

Then Joe looked up at the computer monitor coming into view. A chill ran down his spin as the face of Al-Rousasa, the former Assassin, stared back at him. The photograph of Mathers was laying on Fenton's desk with the word _**BROTHERS**_ written on it.

"What?" he gasped, "Al-Rousasa was D.K. Mather's... brother!"

Suddenly it hit Joe.

"Dad and Frank are in the hands of an assassin!"

* * *

**The former Assassin Al-Rousasa could have had a brother.. right? To be continue...Review please**


End file.
